Trono de Lobos
by Godric-Fred-Potter
Summary: Diez años después de la muerte del rey Robert, el rey Eddard ocupó en trono por derecho. Ahora que Lady Myrcella Frey, hija de Cersei Lannister, ha quedado viuda y con un hijo. El trono de los Stark empieza a peligrar. Personajes POV: Rey Eddard I Tyrion Lannister Lady Shireen Arryn Reina Catelyn Stark Reina Myrcella I Tommen Lannister
1. Eddard (I)

Su Alteza, el Rey Eddard de la Casa Stark , el primero de su nombre; rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres; Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, anteriormente Mano del Rey Robert y Señor de Invernalia. Se encontraba sentado en el Trono de Hierro, un trono que él en ningún momento quiso.

Al lado de Lord Eddard se encontrabanan la Reina Catelyn de la Casa Tully, el príncipe heredero Robb, la princesa Margaery de la Casa Tyrell y la Mano del Rey, Lord Howland Reed.

Ante el rey se encontraba Lady Genna Frey, custodiada por dos guardias de la Guardia Real, que había sido acusada por injurias por su suegro de injurias contra el rey.

- Lady Genna de la Casa Lannister- comenzó Ned con el juicio-, ha sido acusada por Lord Frey, Señor de Los Gemelos, de injuriar contra mi nombre y el de mi casa, por revolucionar a las tropas de Los Gemelos y por intentar convencer a Myrcella y Joffrey Lannister de reclamar un trono al que los Lannister no tienen derechos...

- ¿Y si no tienen derechos por que desterraste a la familia de mi primo Sttaford y mis sobrinos Gloria y Tyrek? - interrumpió Lady Genna en voz alta y solemne sin dejar que la interrumpieran- ¿porque mató la hermana de la "Falsa Reina" en batalla a mis hermanos? ¿Porque hizo lo mismo Lord Baelish con mis hijos y mi marido? ¿Porque casaste a mi sobrina con un centenario? ¿Porque ejecutaste a mis sobrinos Cersei y Jamie? ¿Porque enviaste al legítimo rey al muro con el legítimo señor de Roca Casterly?

- No estamos aquí para juzgar los actos ni del rey ni los Señores del Valle de Arryn y de Rocadragón- réplico Cat.

Ned prefería pensar en una decisión y dejar que Cat y Robb hacían lo mismo que siempre que se juzgaba a alguien que no temblaba al oír que iba a ser juzgada por el rey, siempre ambos se ponían a discutir con los acusados dándole a Ned oportunidad, en efecto Eddard se había ocupado de que la Casa Lannister pagara por sus delitos.

Dentro de Ned una voz femenina igual a la de Cersei decía lo mismo que dijo la esposa del entonces ya difunto Robert Baretheon antes de ser juzgada: "el Trono de Hierro es un trono muy pesado, Lord Stark, si no eres cuidadoso a sentarte la espadas te cortarán y si no eres cuidadoso al decidir el pueblo el cuello te cortará".

- ...en cuanto a Myrcella y Tommen Lannister, el rey tuvo la benevolencia de casarlos con señores. En el caso de Lord Tommen, incluso se le a dado en matrimonio a la hija del rey y heredera de Invernalia- explicaba Robb.

- Mi señora, Robb, dejad la discusión con la Lannister- dijó Ned en voz baja para que nadie excepto ellos le oyeran-. He tomado una decisión- anunció a los presentes-, será ejecutada mañana por mi mismo tal y como marca las tradiciones de los primeros hombres.


	2. Tyrion (I)

Tyrion de la Casa Lannister, Mayordomo del Maestre de la Guardia de la Noche y, hasta que el Maestre Samwell volviera de su viaje a la Ciudadela donde sería nombrado oficialmente Maestre, consejero del Lord Comandante.

Esa era una mañana helada, mas Tyrion se había acostumbrado al frío hacia años, así como se había acostumbrado al voto de castidad al que maldijo durante sus cuatro primero largos años y así como se había acostumbrado a visitar todas las semanas la tumba de Joffrey Lannister, quien murió a causa de tomarse el arte de la espada como un juguete, según las malas lenguas, fueron los propios Hermanos de la Noche los que dejaron morir a Joffrey por lo que el propio Joffrey llamaba ''comportamiento de la auténtica realeza".

- Maldito bastardo- dijo Tyrion frente a su tumba-, tú no eras hijo del rey, no eras mas que el hijo nacido de dos, debiste de saber mantener su papel,

- Lannister- gritó Loras Tyrell-, el Lord Comandante te aguarda en la biblioteca.

Loras Tyrell había cambiado mucho en diez años para Tyrion, ahora el cursi caballero de las flores era un hombre de pelo desgreñado, piel pálida y carácter amargo. Según la leyenda, fue la muerte de su madre lo que hizo que a mitad de la guerra se uniera a la Hermandad de la Noche, mas todos los nobles sabían que la muerte que había cambiado a Loras Tyrell no era la de Lady Alerie de la Casa Hightower durante el asedio fallido de Altojardín por parte de Sttaford Lannister, si no que fue la muerte de Lord Renly durante la defensa de Bastión de Tormentas la que convirtió a Loras en una sombra de la Guerra de Ciervos, Leones y Lobos.

- Iré a ver al Lord Comandante cuando termine mi visita para presentar respetos a mis sobrinos- dijo Tyrion.

- Ese bastardo, incestuoso, mimado y mandón se lo merecía- ópino Loras Tyrell.

Tyrion le dio a Loras una bofetada y partió a ver al Lord Comandante.

Al llegar, Tyrion Lannister se encontró al joven, pero cansado, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche sentado en una silla en la biblioteca contemplando el fuego junto a su mascota.

- ¿Qué se os ofrece Lord Comandante?- preguntó Tyrion.

- Han llegado dos cuervos desde Desembarco del Rey y Los Gemelos- informó el Lord Comandante.

- Supongo que traerán noticias de la setencia de mi tía y de mi sobrina- supuso Tyrion.

- El rey ha setenciado a Lady Genna Frey a muerte- informó el Lord Comandante.

Tyrion no soportaba que mataran a otro de sus parientes, Tyrion no se llevaba bien con su familia, más siempre había tenido una relación favorable con su tía Genna, y aunque había malmetido contra unos y otros, no se merecía un final tan humillante, ella era toda una señora, toda una Lannister.

- Dirás que tu padre decidió matar a mi tía- expetó Tyrion con tono burlesco.

Jon Nieve apartó la vista de Tyrion y se puso a contemplar el fuego, seguramente prefería evitar lo dicho.

- ¿Quieres seguir con ese tono o prefieres que te de las noticias de Lady Myrcella Frey, señora de Los Gemelos?

- Prefieriría lo primero- dijo Tyrion-, más me pregunto cómo estará mi sobrina casada con ese centenario, embarazada y con un hijo de tres años.

- Pues a partir de ahora la novena esposa de Lord Walder Frey es la viuda de Lord Frey.

- ¿Ha muerto Lord Frey?- preguntó Tyrion.

- Sí- afirmó Jon-, y ahora la nueva señora de Los Gemelos quiere eliminar a otros herederos de su tatarabuelo, entre ellos tus sobrino-nietos Jamie Frey y su hermano no nato.

- ¿Entonces también voy a tener que soportar la muerte de los descendientes de mi hermano?

- No, los descendientes de tus hermanos estarán protegidos en Roca Casterly por el príncipe Trystane Martell- informó Jon.

Tyrion no dijo nada, más comprendía el plan que trazaban en ese juego de tronos: el rey Eddard se desacía de la mujer que amenazaba a su familia y a un título que Tyrion sabía que no pidió, Lady Walda Frey mataba a sus familiares y se aseguraba de que ningún descendiente más cercano al antiguo señor le quitase el título, el príncipe Trystane quería convencer a Myrcella para que se casaran y conquistar los Siete Reinos por derecho de sangre igual que hizo la difunta Danerys Targaryen, pero Myrcella… ¿Qué querría la hija Cersei?


	3. Catelyn (I)

La reina Catelyn Stark se encontraba de una reunión el Consejo Privado, Catelyn había sido la última en llegar a la sala como representante de su esposo Ned, qué había ido a las mazmorras a intentar convencer a la Lannister de que se revenciara y se enfrentara a un destierro junto.

La verdad es que una parte de los del Consejo Privado no querían tratar con Catelyn, solo Tommen, esposo de su hija Arya y Consejero de la Moneda; Brynden Tully, tío de Caterlyn y Consejero Naval,y Donella Hornwood, madre de Lord Hornwood y Consejera de Leyes se sentía a gusto con la presencia de la mujer del rey.

A parte de por Catelyn, Tommen, Brynden y Lady Hornwood, el Consejo estaba formada por: Howland Reed en calidad de Mano, Lord Varys en calidad de Consejero de los Rumores, el Gran Maestre Pycelle y el Lord Comandante ser Barristen Selmy.

- ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido esta vez, mis señores?- preguntó Catelyn.

- Lord Walder Frey ha muerto- informó Brynden Tully.

- Seguro que los Frey se están peleando entre ellos por la herencia del viejo Frey- opinó Donella Hornwood.

- Tengo entendido que Lord Frey nombró a su tataranieta Walda Frey, hija de Edywyn Frey.

- Sí así es- afirmó Varys-, el problema es que desde la Guerra de los Tres Estandartes, varios miembros de la casa Frey desaparecen o mueren facilitando a Lady Walda y a su tío valer sus derechos.

- ¿Insinúas qué ser Walder y Lady Walda han matado a sus parientes?- preguntó Cat.

- No- negó Varys-, a veces casan a las casaderas, los hace meterse como septones y septas o maestres, los envían al Muro e incluso a veces se deshacen solo de las esposas para asegurarse de qué no hay mas descendencia como en el caso de la octava Lady Frey.

A Catelyn no le costaba creerse que los Frey se mataran literalmente entre ellos, sobre todo después de que cuando Lord Walder no podía levantarse de la cama las cuatro hijas del difunto Merrett Frey, uno de los quince hijos legítimos de Lord Walder muertos en la guerra, se convirtiesen en septas y de que Raymund Frey, uno de los otros cinco hijos lrgítimos de Lord Walder muertos tras la guerra, mandará a sus hijos varones al Muro. pero no consideraba necesario molestar al rey por eso siendo su hermano el señor de Aguasdulces.

- Los Frey no les compete al Consejo, ellos son vasallos la casa Tully de Aguasdulces y no de los Stark de Desembarco del Rey- decidió Catelyn.

- Lo es cuando los próximos Frey en el punto de mira llevan un estandarte cuartelado con las torres de los Frey y los leones de los Lannister- dijo el Gran Maestre.

- ¿No murieron todos los descendientes de Emmon Frey y Genna Lannister? - preguntó Lady Donella Hornwood.

- Más no el hijo de Lady Myrcella, la cuál está embarazada de siete meses- dijo Brynden.

Otra vez la hija de Cersei me va a traer dolor de cabeza, Catleyn no soportaba hablar de Lannister, cierto que Tommen era distinto, aunque Tommen nunca se portó igual que los Lannister, igual que su tío Tyrion si este tuviera tenido honor alguno.

- El príncipe Trystan Martelll, caballero al servicio de Lady Anya Waynwood en Roca Casterly, prometió proteger a Lady Myrcella viajando desde Roca Casterly hasta Los Gemelos para llevarselos- informó Varys.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- insistió Catelyn.

- El problema está en que Trystan fue matado por su smante debido a los celos de la pisibilidad de matrimonio entre ambos- dijo ser Barristan.

Ante el comentario soez de ser Barristan, Lady Hormwood se llevó la mano al pecho.

- Ser Barristan, al próximo comentario soez yo misma le echaré de la sala- advirtió Catelyn-. En cuanto a Lady Myrcella, pediré a mi sobrino Lord Robert que la proteja en Nido de Águilas.

- No creo que mi hermana quiera estar cerca de Lady Shireen- opinó Tommen.

- ¿Por qué no iba soportar Lady Myrcella a una mujer tan integra como Lady Arryn?

- Cuando acabó la guerra- comenzó Tommen-, Su Alteza el rey Eddard le dijo a nuestro tío que casaríamos con Lord Frey y con la princesa Arya y que no podíamos elegir al ser lo que mi tío llamaba "señores sin tierra"; sin embargo mientras ella se cansaba con un hombre ochenta y un año más viejo que ella, la chica que se proclamaba como cabeza de la Casa Baratheon y última de su casa, la casa del qie era nuestro padre.

- Entonces piensas que en caso de ir a Nido de Águilas podría haber conflicto- dijo Catelyn.

- ¿Y que tal Invernalia con vuestro hijo?- propuso Howland Reed.

- No- dijo Catelyn-, mi hijo no soporta a ningún sureño de más allá de las Tierras de los Ríos.

La verdad es que Bran no soportaba a nadie fuera de las tierras de los Stark y los Tully, pero la que no quería un Lannister en Invernalia era Catelyn.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué no la enviamos a Hornwood?- preguntó Lady Donella Hornwood.

- ¿Con vuestro hijo? - preguntó la reina Catelyn-, no sería mala idea.

- Pienso que Lady Myrcella debería volver a Desembarco del Rey- sugirió Pycelle.

Catelyn no quería a una Lannister en Invernalia, pero tampoco la quería en Desembarco del Rey, mas en Hornwood estaría protegida.

- Decidido- dijo Catelyn-. Maestre Pycelle envié un cuervo a Hornwood con una carta que escriba Lady Donella, envié otro a mi hermano con una carta que escribiré ahora mismo para que envíen ahora mismo para que mi hermano proporcione guardias que la trasladen y por último envía otro a Myrcella escrita por Tommen.

Dicho esto Catelyn se fue en busca de papel y pluma antes de que a los otros miembros les diera tiempo a levantarse.

- Os dejo conspirando- dijo Catelyn antes de salir de la sala.


	4. Shireen (I)

Lady Shireen Arryn caminaba hacia los aposentos de la madre su esposo, Lady Lysa Baelish, el Maestre Colemon le había dicho a Shireen que no se desplazara demasido y que si lo hacía lo hiciera en litera y con ayuda. Más ella decía que no pasaba nada y que si pasara la ayudaría su fiel compañero, el viejo Caramanchada, era la única persona de la que fiaba.

Caramanchada, bufón para Lord Steffon y Lord Stannis Baratheon y amigo para Lady Shireen, era el único en todo el Valle junto con la madre de Shireen que se limitaba a decir lo que decía Petyr Baelish: el pueblo hacía caso a los señores, los señores al marido de Shireen, Lord Robert a su madre y Lady Lysa a su marido Lord Petyr que solo servía a sus intereses.

Aún recordaba cuando llegó a Nido de Águilas como pupila de Lady Lysa junto con una pequeña corte: Caramanchada, Lady Selyse, el Maestre Pylos, ser Davos y su familia- que ahora vivían en sus propias tierras- y su difunta tía viuda Lady Rylene; en cuanto pusieron un pie en el Valle de Arryn, Lord Petyr intentó echarles a todos y quedarse solo con Shireen, y lo hubiera consegido si no hubiera escrito ella a la reina quién amenazo a su hermana y a Lord Petyr con quitarles su título y la regencia en Nido de Águilas para dárselos a Harrold Hardyng.

Pensando en sus cosas, llegó al cuarto de Lady Lysa y llamó a la puerta tres veces.

- ¡¿Quién es!?- rugió Lady Lysa desde el otro lado de la puertaa.

- Soy Shireen- respondió ella firmemente.

- Entra y deja a tu payaso fuera- exclamó.

- Quédate aquí- le dijo Shireen a Caramanchada.

Shireen entró y se encontró a Lysa Baelish cogiendo en brazos a su hijo de tres años, Artys.

- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó Lady Lysa.

- He oído de su pronta marcha a Rocadragón- respondió Shireen.

- Así es- dijo Lady Lysa-, partimos en una semana hacia las tierras de mi esposo para que mi hijo se acostumbre a las tierras que algún día serán suyas.

- Yo quiero ser el señor de Nido de Águilas- decía el pequeño Artys.

- El señor de Nido de Águilas es Robert, mi pequeño- decía Lysa a su hijo mientras le envolvía en su capa-, pero después de Robert...

- Después de Robert irá mi hijo- interrumpió Lady Shireen-, y después irá mi hijo, serán los descendientes de tus enemigos los que gobiernen el Valle.

- ¿De qué enemigos habla, mami?- preguntó el pequeño Artys.

- De los Targaryen, contra los que lucharon todos los parientes de Lady Lysa; de mí padre, contra quién batalló; de mi madre, a la que mil se ha intentado desterrar de aquí mil veces; y Jon Arryn, quién fue asesinado por su tercera esposa cayendo todas las pruebas en mis manos.

Lady Lysa se quedó petrificada mientras su hijo insultaba a Shireen y la llamaba mentirosa.

- Iros de Nido de Águilas mañana, Lady Lysa- advirtió Shireen-, y no intentéis nada, hay gente en los Siete Reinos que en caso de mi muerte enviaría pruebas al rey en persona. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Lady Lysa asintió y tapó la boca de su hijo con la mano para que dejara de protestar.

- Y no vuelvais a pisar el Nido de Águilas en la vida- volvió a advertir Shireen.

Por fin se había vengado, por fin Shireen sería la señora que debía ser.


	5. Eddard (II)

Aquella mañana había sido terrible, la lluvia había obligado al rey Eddard de la Casa Stark a posponer la ejecución de Genna Lannister hasta la tarde ya que según Eddard no iba a mancillar la sala del trono por una persona sin honor. Todo esto iba acompañado con el caos formado en Los Gemelos: Myrcella Frey estaba partiendo en esos momentos hacia Hornwood y Lady Walda y Ser Walder se enfrentaban mientras se iban librando de varios miembros de su familia.

Nunca debí de dejar que Myrcella Lannister se desposara con el viejo Frey, si le hubiera dado otra esposa yo podría haber nombrado al hijo de ambos heredero pero juré a Lord Frey la hija de un rey... y ni mi hija ni la prometida de mi sobrino eran alternativas.

- Su Alteza- dijo una voz suave interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Al darse la vuelta, Ned vio a su yerno frente a él vestido con los colores de su casa- la única en la que Tommen había podido refugiarse tras obligarle a dejar de ser un Baratheon si no quería ser un bastardo de apellidado Mares.

- ¿Qué pasa Tommen?- preguntó Eddard.

- El cielo ha amainado y el príncipe Robb ha pedido que os pregunte si se ha de preparar todo para la muerte de mi... de Lady Genna.

- Tommen.

- Sí, alteza.

- Eres un príncipe, así que la próxima vez que mi hijo te use de mayordomo no le hagas caso.

- Como diga, alteza.

- Por otra parte, que hayas de conservar la dignidad no significa que hayas de tratar a tu tía de indiferente. Ve y quédate a su lado, ve con ella al encuentro de mi espada y esta con ella hasta su muerte. Y de camino a su celda di que preparen todo para ella.

Tommen salió sin decir palabra y Eddard cogió su espada de donde la colgaba al lado de su cama, la Hielo había pasado de padres a hijos, se decía que el día en que desapareciera la Hielo, desaparecería con ella la Casa Stark. Siempre que Eddard ejecutaba a alguien por ser rey se repetía: "sería como quitarle el honor de la casa ganado durante generaciones".

Eddard salió de sus aposentos y fue directo la alcoba reservada al príncipe Eddard, el hijo de dos años de Robb y Margery. Al llegar a su aposento se encontró que Catelyn cogía en brazos a su pequeño nieto mientras el niño jugaba con el pelo castaño de su abuela.

- Tiene la fuerza del Norte- sugirió Eddard.

- Pero sigue siendo un bebé del verano- dijo Catelyn dejando al niño en la cuna antes de dirigirse a Ned.

- Había pensado en enviar a Margaery y al pequeño al norte para que Brandon presente al pequeño ante sus hermanos- comentó Eddard.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Ned- contestó Catelyn-, el niño es demasiado pequeño para viajar con una madre tan inútil...

- Pronto será el viaje anual a Invernalia, podríamos llevarnos al pequeño, seguro que a Robb le gustará que su hijo no se quede solo en la Fortaleza Roja con su esposa.

- Ned, los aposentos de nuestro nieto no es el lugar mas adecuado para tratar estos temas- dijo Catelyn-, y menos llevando la espada encima- continuo Catelyn observando la espada.

Eddard recordó a lo que había ido a decir a su reina.

- Hemos de ir a las puertas de la Fortaleza, será allí donde matemos a la Lannister. La última Lanniser.

- No es la última- dijo Catelyn.

- Myrcella es la novena Lady Frey de Walder Frey y sus hijos son los últimos en la extensa línea de sucesión de Los Gemelos- le recordó Eddard.

- Los hijos de un centenario muerto y la invitada de Lord Hoonword, pero no quiero que se funde la casa Lannister de Invernalia- dijo Catelyn haciendo referencia al matrimonio de Arya y Tommen.

- Me temo que no podemos evitar que Tommen y Arya tengan hijos, y tampoco le voy a quitarle a Arya sus derechos. Tommen es un buen chico- replicó Eddard.

- Ya sé que Tommen es un buen chico- dijo Cat-, pero si el apellido Lannister gobierna en Invernalia, sería como si Cersei Lannister ganará desde los siete infiernos.

- Cat- dijo Eddard-, si el primer hijo de Tommen y Arya tuviera el apellido de mi familia...

- Cersei no ganaría la partida y los Stark de Invernalia no desaparecerían. Incluso si el heredero de Arya es un varón, podría convertirse en el heredero de Brandon en vez de Arya y Tommen.

Llamaron a la puerta, tras ella Robb y Arya aparecieron, con ellosn iba una la doncella encargada de cuidar y amantar al pequeño Eddard- su madre se había negado a seguir las tradiciones norteñas de que los niños fueran amamantados por sus madres.

- Madre, padre- comenzó Rodd-, Lady Genna nos espera junto a ese botarate que tiene por sobrino.

Arya le dio un golpe con la mano abierta a su hermano por detrás.

- Solo yo y el tío Brynden tenemos derecho a llamar botarate a mi señor esposo- defendió Arya.

- Aquí los únicos botarates sois vosotros, cuando nosotros teníamos la edad de Arya teníamos dos hijos y eramos el honroso Lord Eddard y su protectora y fiel esposa Lady Catelyn- réplico su madre.

- A diferencia de Arya yo si soy un príncipe importante madre- dijo Robb.

- Ahora mismo no sois más que el orgulloso y testarudo príncipe y la princesa aún doncella deshonrosa heredera de su hermano- contestó la esposa de Eddard.

Eddard sabía que a Cat no le gustaba decirles esas cosas a sus hijjos, pero también sabía que era la única forma de reducir su egocentrismo.

- Será mejor que vayamos- dijo Eddard intentando enfriar el ambiente.

Ned, su mujer y sus hijos- principales miembros de la familia real- salieron del cuarto del pequeño Eddard que se puso a llorar.

- Tranquilo pequeño- dijo Robb acercándose al pequeño-, enseguida volvemos.

- Adió papá- dijo el pequeño.

Robb volvió al lado de su padre y se dirigieron a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja, las cuáles aún estaban cerradas aguardando la llegada de Lord Eddard junto con la princesa Margaery.

- Alteza- dijo Margaery-, Lady Genna espera fuera junto a su sobrino y los miembros del Consejo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Eddard avanzó hacia la mitad de las escaleras, perdiendo por el camino a su familia que se paró al lado del consejo dejando en primera línea a Lady Genna, Tommen y Eddard. Eddard blandió su espada y dijo la condena:

- Yo, el rey Eddard de la Casa Stark, el primero de mi nombre, rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; os condeno a muerte por injuriar contra mi nombre y el de mi casa, por revolucionar a las tropas de Los Gemelos y por intentar covencer a los Lannister del reclamar un trono que no les pertence...


	6. Shireen (II)

Shireen se encontraba postrada en un asiento al lado del trono de su señor esposo, el enfermizo Lord Arryn. La silla la había mandado hacer la madre de Shireen- que se encontraba en Aguasclaras con su primo y su hermano al oír que el segundo hijo de Lord Erren iba a casarse con la única hija de Lord Alekyne en menos de un mes- para que estuviera su hija cómoda a un artesano de Aguasdulces.

Ante el matrimonio Arryn se encontraban los Baelish de Rocadragón al completo teniendo alrededor de la escena como espectadores a los cortesanos de Nido de Águilas. Lord Petyr, Lady Lysa y el joven Lord Arwyn miraban de reojo a Lady Shireen mientras Robert les daba un discurso de despedida.

- Hoy se cierra una etapa, hoy me temo que llega su fin la estancia de mi madre y su esposo en esta Fortaleza para partir a su propio territorio. Hoy nos despedimos para siempre de los Protectores del Valle.

"Para siempre" pensaba Shireen. Podía hacerlo, podía deshacerse de Lord Petyr y Lady Lysa, podía acusarlos ante todos para que Robert hubiera de oír la acusación. Pero no le habían hecho tanto mal como para dejar huérfano a un niño pequeño por muy repelentes que fueran todos.

- Ójala pudiera dejar el papel que ocupe en mi primer matrimonio en mejores manos pero al menos Shireen no hará lo mismo que la reina Sharra.

Todos se rieron menos Shireen quién simplemente permaneció inmóvil, aunque muchos decían que Shireen era tonta, ella era una mujer muy lista y fuerte. "Nací como Sharra, la reina que perdió el Valle, pero me he convertido en Visenya que consiguió que se doblegaran ante ella".

- Me temo que me cansado de vos, Lady Lysa- proclamó Shireen-. Y es por ello por lo que os acuso junto a vuestro esposo de conspirar y asesinar a Lord Jon Arryn.

- ¿Qué haces?- le susurró a Shireen su esposo.

- Vengarme de tu madre y Lord Petyr- exclamó Lady Shireen-. Y lo mejor es que estás obligado a deshacerte de ella o exigirle a tus tíos que lo hagan.

- Puedo negarme- replicó Robert.

- Hice la acusación en público querido- recordó Lady Shireen-, he ganado.

Robert hizo un gesto a los guardias de mala gana para que los detuvieran, Shireen entonces llamó a alguien para que se llevara a Artys.

- Lady Royce, acompañe a Lord Artys a cualquier lugar que le apetezca de Nido de Águilas- dijo Shireen poniéndose de pie-. Caramanchada lleva me a... -Shirren sintió un profundo dolor- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaa..!

Varios sirvientes trajeron deprisa una litera para Lady Shireen y se la llevaron a sus aposentos. Estando tumbada en su cama con Caramanchada cogiéndole la mano a la vez que este decía:

- Bajo el mar las crías nacen con color dorado, lo sé, lo sé- decía.

El Maestre Colemon entró y miró a Shireen y la trató. El maestre iba y venía, según había oído, enviando cuervos para informar de la detención de Lord Petyr y Lady Lysa y para implorarle a Desembarco del Rey.

Mientras el Maestre iba y venía mirando la diltación y las contraciones y Caramanchada la cogía la mano, ella pensaba en su primo Edric y en su madre. Ella los quería a su lado, su madre volvería en dos noches al hogar ancestral de los Arryn, pero a Edric no le veía desde que Shireen firmó como cabeza de la casa Baratheon un papel que legitimaba a Mya Piedra, Gendry Mares y Edric Arenas reconociendo al segundo como cabeza de la casa y señor legítimo de Bastión de Tormentas. Ahora Edric vivía en Bastión de Tormentas como heredero de su hermano con su esposa Roslin Frey.

El dolor la hizo que todos sus pensamientos fueran a un grito de dolor que hizo venir al maestre, el maestre le informó de que el bebé estaba a punto de salir. Shireen empujo hasta que todo acabo. Cansada y sudorosa Shireen extendió los brazos para que le alcanzaran su bebé.

- Es una niña hermosa- dijo el maestre.

Shireen la cogió y la miró, ojála nunca su pequeña llevara una maeca como la suya.

- Decidle a mi esposo que me gustaría que le pusiera de nombre Visenya.

- Lady Shireen- comenzó el maestre-, cuando detuvieron a Lord Petyr...

- ¿Sí?

- Robert le acusó de engañar a Lady Lysa para matar a Lord Jon y le condenó a saltar de por la Puerta de la Luna.

- Entonces no ha enviado ningún mensaje a Lord Petyr- conjeturó Shireen.

- En realidad le escribí para contarle lo que pasó después: Lord Petyr se soltó y lanzó por al avismo a Lady Lysa y luego asestó a Lord Robert un puñal consiguieron reducirle cuando tenía intención de venir.

Shireen quedó estupefacta: de la noche a la mañana con sus enemigos derrotados, viuda y con una pequeña Señora del Nido de Águilas a la que cuidar.

- Maestre Colemon enviad a Lord Artys con sus tíos: Lord Edmure o la reina Catelyn, me da igual- el maestre asintió-. Y luego di a todo el Valle que a partir de hoy el Valle es de Lady Visenya Arryn, Señora del Nido de Águilas, Defensora sel Valle, Señora Suprema del Valle y Guardiana de Oriente, y que lo custodia su madre Lady Shireen de la Casa Baratheon, Lady Protentora del Valle y el Nido de Águilas.


	7. Myrcella (I)

Myrcella se encontraba frente a un hombre joven y larguirucho de pelo negro y sin belleza aparente vestido con las ropas de norteño que tan extrañas le resultaban a ella.

- Bienvenida a Honrwood, Lady Frey- dijo lord Hornwood.

Una sirvienta se acercó con una bandeja de pan y sal y le ofreció a Myrcella del plato.

- Por favor Lady Myrcella, acepté este pan y esta sal como muestra de las leyes de hospitalidad. Las cuáles no le importan mucho a Lady Walda Frey- continuó Lord Hornwood.

- Mi respetado Lord Hornwood- comenzó Myrcella-, yo y mi hijo les estamos agradecidos. Disculpe que no me arrollide pero mi embarazo está tan avanzado que no puedo agacharme- se disculpó Myrcella-. Cariño- le dijo a su hijo Jamie-, arrollidate ante Lord Hornwood.

- Gracias señor por aceptarnos a mí y a mi madre en su fortaleza- dijo Jamie Frey arrollidándose.

Myrcella cogió un pan de la bandeja que sujetaba la sirvienta, le echó un poco de sal por encima y se lo dio a su hijo y después hizo lo mismo con un pan que se cogió para ella.

- Lord Hornwood, haría el favor de decir a sus sirvientes que nos acompañen a nuestros aposentos, a mi hijo y a mí

- Por supuesto, supongo que vendrán cansados del viaje- dijo Lord Hornwood.

- Créame cuando le digo que más cansada vengo de estar en el mismo techo que ser Walder y Lady Walda- dijo Myrcella antes de irse guiada por una de las criadas.

A la caída del Sol, Myrcella fue invitada a cenar a la mesa de Lord Hornwood junto con su hijo. Al llegar a la mesa, Myrcella se encontró que junto con Lord Hornwood se encontraba una mujer gorda y un joven maestre.

- Lady Myrcella- dijo Lord Hornwood- no sé si conoce a mi otra invitada por esta noche: Lady Walda Bolton, señora de Fuerte Terror hasta que el rey encuentre a alguien digno de ocupar el asentamiento de los Bolton.

- He oído hablar de ella por boca de mi esposo- se limitó a responder Myrcella.

- Que raro que mi abuelo hablase de alguien que no fuera uno de esos parientes de Los Gemelos.

- A día de hoy todos sus parientes en Los Gemelos han muerto, se han casado, se han unido al clero de la Fe o se han ido al Muro. En Los Gemelos quedarán como diez de sus parientes- le informó Myrcella.

- Vaya no sabía que hemos disminuido tanto- dijo Walda-. Al menos ese pequeño es el futuro de la Casa Frey.

- ¿Acaso es usted pariente mía?- preguntó el curioso Jamie Frey.

- Soy tu sobrina nieta pequeño- dijo Lady Walda-, aunque tengo edad para ser yo tu tía.

Lord Hornwood al parecer no le gustaba el tema de la Casa Frey, así que pasó a la presentación del maestre.

- Lady Myrcella, este es el Maestre Duncan- presentó Lord Hornwood.

- Hemos de hablar de su embarazo, Lady Myrcella- recordó el maestre.

- Mañana mismo si quiere le pondré al día de mi gestación.

- Hoy no es día de embarazos señores, hoy es día de hablar de otros temas- dijo Lord Hoornwood.

- ¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó Myrcella.

- Como el tema del juego de tronos al que jugamos los señores- informó Lord Hornwood-. Lady Myrcella, ¿vos a que casa creis que perteneces?

- Soy de la Casa Frey de Los Gemelos por mi matrimonio con Lord Walder Frey- explicó Myrcella.

- Esa es la casa por matrimonio- dijo Lady Walda-, pero esa no es la casa a la que perteneces porque no naciste en ella.

- El rey dictaminó que soy una Lannister.

- Aquí no hablamos de lo que diga el rey Eddard- dijo su anfitrión.

Myrcella estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella siempre se había visto como una Baratheon no como una Lannister o una Frey. Solo se le ocurrió una respuesta.

- La reina decía que era una Mares, una bastarda de las Tierras de la Corona- Myrcella vio como todos fruncían el ceño porque sabían que no cotestaba-, pero yo siempre he creido ser una Baratheon.

- Bien- dijo Lord Hornwood-, entonces ya podemos empezar nuestro plan, Alteza.


	8. Catelyn (II)

Cat se encontraba en su carruaje camino a Invernalia, había pasado un mes desde el día en que Lysa había muerto, aunque al sobrino de Catelyn le costaba asimilar que su madre había muerto y que su padre era un malhechor.

El joven heredero de Rocadragón fue enviado por los caballeros fieles a Lady Shireen a Desembarco del Rey, donde ya habían llegado las explicaciones de Lady Selyse- que se acercó de regreso al Nido de Águilas para explicar la situación- y un cuervo enviado por el maestre de la fortaleza de los Arryn.

El pequeño Lord Artys- al que Catelyn veía con un niño mas malcriado que Robert cuya pena le había moldeado de forma superficial haciéndole un niño cayado que pasaba los días jugando con su primo Eddard, atormentando a la guardia real y aprendiendo a cabalgar con Arya-, había sido nombrado señor de Rocadragón debido a que Meñique- que aún estaba desaparecido- se le habían quitado todos los títulos y se había dado orden de que en caso de encontrarlo se le llevara a la fortaleza mas cercana donde los caballeros de la casa de esos lares se le llevaría a la mismísima Catelyn quién había reclamado el derecho como reina y como hermana y tía de las víctimas.

- Tía Cat- dijo el joven Artys-, ¿cuando llegué a Invernalia pudo ir al bosque de los dioses?

- Por supuesto- dijo Catelyn saliendo de sus pensamientos-, pero... ¿porque tú quieres ir al Bosque de los Dioses?

- Cuando Shireen discutió con mi madre, mi madre me prometió que si estaba callado mandaría plantar arcianos en Rocadragón para mí.

- ¿De que discusión hablas?- preguntó Catelyn.

- Shireen dijo que sabía que mi madre había matado al padre de Robert y dijo que si no adelantaba su viaje contaría todo. Cuando mi madre me dijo que algún día podría ser señor del Nido de Águilas... Shireen se enfadó.

- Artys, la hija de Shireen y Robert es la Señora del Nido de Águilas. Tú solo tienes derecho a Rocadragón y a Los Dedos, incluso puede que si los hijos de Edmure, Eddard y Olenna, no tienen descendencia, tú y tus descendientes podríais reclamar Aguasdulces.

- Yo no quiero vivir en Aguasdulces, yo quiero el Valle.

Catelyn decidió no discutir con el niño, pronto llegarían a Invernalia, pronto estaría con su pequeño una vez más. Bran apenas había llegado a su vigésimo día del nombre y ya era señor de Invernalia. De hecho, cuando Ned ganó la guerra y vio que solo tenía dos hijos varones con vida, Eddard y Robb prometieron que solo reclamarían Invernalia si Bran, Arya y los descendientes de Arya desaparecían de la faz de la tierra.

Catelyn notó como el carruaje paraba, Catelyn mandó a su sobrino quedarse donde estaba y salió, Catelyn fue avanzando entre la parada comitiva hasta llegar a la cabeza al lado del caballo se su señor esposo.

Frente a los reyes se hallaba un grupo de diez soldados con el blasón de los Hornwood y el blasón utilizado en la guerra por los "hijos" de Robert I.

- Desviaros de esta parte del Camino Real- exclamó el líder de los soldados-. Esta parte del camino pertenece a la Reina Myrcella de la casa Baratheon, la primera de su nombre; reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres; Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino y su esposo el Rey Daryn de la Casa Hornwood.

- ¡El único rey de los Siete Reinos es mi esposo el Rey Eddard, el primero de su nombre! - exclamó Catelyn.

- No se enfurezca mi señora- dijo el soldado-, ha sido nuestra señora, Lady Bolton, quién nos ha mandado en nombre de los reyes.

- Lady Bolton amenazó con quién no le sirviera en Fuerte Terror sería ejecutado- continuo el soldado de al lado.

- De hecho yo mismo elegí para esta comisión hombres sin familias leales a los Stark- el soldado hizo un gesto y todos los soldados se arrodillaron-. Hice la promesa por mi honor de venir y dar el mensaje ahora pido el honor de serviros y nos perdonéis por tal infamia.

- ¡¿Como os atreveis a pedir perdón?!- exclamó Robb.

- Perdonados estais- dijo Ned para no dejar que Robb metiera la pata una vez más- marchad a Fuerte Túmulo, serviréis allí a Lady Ryswell por orden mía.

Catelyn pasó un momento al carruaje de su nuera y su nieto para ver que el pequeño estaba bien y después volvió al lado de su sobrino. Ya casi se olía Invernalia.


	9. Tommen (I)

Tommen se sentaba en una silla frente al rey Eddard y el príncipe Brandon en las habitaciones de su esposa y él. Tommen sabía de memoria el discurso: "Sella el matrimonio antes de que Arya lo anule, desflorecela antes que lo haga otro". Aun así Tommen se limitó a fingir que su aparición era una sorpresa.

- ¿Que os trae a los aposentos míos y de mi esposa?- preguntó Tommen.

- Ya deberías saber a lo que venimos, Tommen- contestó Brandon.

Tan listo para algunas cosas y tan idiota para otras, pensaba Tommen.

- Sabes que Arya es la única en la línea sucesión de Invernalia- dijo el rey Eddard mientras Tommen asentía-. Y que para que la línea continue habéis de tener un hijo.

Si Arya quisiera, tendríamos muchos hijos a los que darles el cielo y las estrellas. No es culpa no me corresponda.

- Y sabéis vos que yo me niego a intentar convencer a su hija y menos después de querer que toda mi descendencia lleve el blasón del lobo- le espetó Tommen.

- Bueno, en realidad con que tu primogénito sea un Stark...

El maldito primogénito, ¿y qué pasa con el resto de mis descendientes?.

- Está bien- accedió Tommen intentando ganarle la partida a los Stark-, mi primer hijo varón y mis hijas llevarán el apellido Stark, mi hijo usará vuestro blasón y mis hijas usarán el blasón combinado del lobo y el león como hizo mi hermano con el blasón del león y el ciervo. A cambio mis otros hijos serán Lannister y serán herederos de una fortaleza que me será otorgada.

El rey y el príncipe Invernalia intercambiaron sus miradas, ambos no parecían creer que detrás de esa inocencia y sumisión había un pequeño toque Lannister.

- ¿Cuál?- se limitó a preguntar el rey Eddard.

- Tengo entendido que pactasteis con Lady Bolton que, debido a las fechorías de la Casa Bolton, solo conservaría Fuerte Terror hasta que nombraseis un nuevo señor- dijo Tommen-, por otra parte hace dos días unos soldados nos dijeron que Fuerte Terror ha jurado lealtad a Lord y Lady Hoornwood, quiénes reclaman los siete reinos.

- Entonces quieres que los leones renazcan en el Norte- reflexionó Lord Brandon-, ni hablar. Simplemente prefiero la muerte.

- Bran- dijo el rey-, hemos de ceder por el bien de Invernalia.- El rey se giró para mirar a Tommen-. Hecharemos a Lady Bolton de Fuerte Terror y serás nombrado señor de Fuerte Terror.

- Bien, entonces yo me ocuparé a Arya… pero necesitaré que por una vez me dejéis entrar en las criptas.

El día siguiente el clima se enfrío, toda la familia del rey se preparaba para bajar a las criptas. Todos los años, Tommen permancía en la puerta mientras los reyes bajaban con sus hijos, ese iba a ser el primer año que Margaery y Tommen prestaran sus respetos a los Reyes del Norte, a los antiguos Señores de Invernalia, a los hijos y las esposas de cada uno de ellos y, sobre todo, a los dos prodigos de Invernalia: la reina Sansa- que fue obligada a casarse a la fuerza con el hermano de Tommen, Joffrey I el Bastardo, y fue asesinada por la madre de ambos cuando Sansa asesinó al mismísimo ser Sttaford, tío abuelo de Tommen, para evitar que partiera de Desembarco del Rey para enfrentarse con Lady Maege Mormont, aliada del rey Eddard-, y el príncipe Rickon- que fue asesinado por Ser Cleos Frey cuando Rickon fue a Los Gemelos para la boda de su tío teniendo el caballero que huir de las represalias del difunto Walder Frey.

La comitiva comenzaba por Lord Brandon que entraba en brazos de Hordor a quienes les acompañaba Ser Laurence Nieve, hermano bastardo de Lord Hoornwood que iba a ser nombrado ante la insistencia del príncipe Brandon el nuevo Lord Hoornwood y quién estaba prometido con Jeyne Pool desde hacía tres años, cuando llevaba dos años en Invenalia. Esta comitiva continuaba con los reyes seguidos por los dos lobos del príncipe Brandon: Verano y Peludo - este último perteneciente al príncipe Rickon-. Continuaban el príncipe Robb y la princesa Margaery quién llevaba a brazos al pequeño príncipe Eddard, quién intentaba saltar de los brazos de su madre para ir tras Vientro Gris - el lobo del príncipe Robb. Cerraban Tommen y Arya seguidos por la loba de la esposa de Tommen, Nymeria.

- Todos los años esperas en las puertas y guardas la entrada a lugares solo permitido a lo Stark- le dijo Arya-, aún así te molestas en venir cada año conmigo del brazo para ser el guardián de las criptas.

- No soy guardián de los muertos, la única Stark que me importa es de carne y no de piedra ni de simple hueso.

Arya se sonrojó e intentó ocultar el rostro tras su largo pelo castaño oscuro, como siempre que su rostro mostraba una cara que no fuera su rostro serio, su ceño fruncido o su sonrisa burlona. Tommen a veces creía que Arya sentía lo mismo que él por ella, pero enseguida recordaba que para ella su matrimonio era una cadena: Mis dioses me dieron la bendición de que me enamorara de la mujer con la que estaba obligado a casarme, mientras que sus dioses la maldijeron haciendo me aborreciera a mí, al hombre que era su prometido, y haciéndola creer que mi amor no es más que las mentiras de mi madre desde la tumba.

- No dejaré que los Lannister de Roca Casterly continúen en Poniente, y menos después de que tu hermana se proclamara reina de los Siete Reinos- advirtió Arya.

- Nuestro primogénito y nuestras hijas serían Stark- dijo Tommen-, ese fue al trato que llegue con tu padre-: Nuestros hijo mayor llevara tu blasón, nuestras hijas el blasón de ambos, y nuestros otros hijos varones lucirán el león negro sobre el campo blanco de los Lannister de Fuerte Terror-. Arya miró a Tommen con los ojos muy abiertos-. Sé que cuando tu padre fue nombrado rey y madre y mi hermano abandonaron la ciudad con la corte y tu hermana, ninguno estábamos contentos con el compromiso que impusieron tus padres para asegurarse de que mi madre no hacía nada a tu hermana desde Roca Casterly, para cuando acabo la guerra tenía doce años y ya te amaba, fue una de las cosas que les dije a mis padres la noche anterior a su asesinato, fue por lo que aprendí a luchar y fue por lo que nunca te pedí lo que te voy a decir antes de entrar a las criptas, te ruego que cedas a sellar el matrimonio, solo así toda nuestra descendencia tendrá la vida asegurada. Si más tarde te arrepientes, será demasiado tarde.

Los Stark se adentraron un año mas en las criptas de Invernalia, siendo la primera vez que los Reyes y Señores del Norte veían a un león arrodillándose ante los lobos.


	10. Eddard (III)

Eddard se encontraba al estremo de la mesa, hacía una semana desde la llegada de los Stark a los territorios del hijo de Ned, Bran. Esa noche la casa Stark se separaría y se repartiría por los Siete Reinos: Catelyn iría a Desembarco del Rey desde donde gobernaría en nombre del rey, el príncipe Robb iría a Altojardín para reunir soldados contra Lady Myrcella y dejando a Margaery y el pequeño Eddard al cuidado de Mace Tyrell, Arya se quedaría en Invenalia como castellana de la fortaleza de Bran acompañada de su esposo, Tommen reuniría un ejército de norteños e invadiría para sí Fuerte Terror y para Laurence Nieve la fortaleza de Lord Hornwood y Brandon partiría al Muro para reunirse con su hermano e informar de la situación en persona antes de reunir a todos los soldados norteños que no partieran con Tommen. En cuanto Eddard, el iría a Aguasdulces y al Valle, donde pediría a sus vasallos todos los soldados que pudieran reunir.

- Alteza- comenzó la Tyrell-, he recibido una carta de la nueva Lady Protectora del Valle…

- ¿Y qué quiere Lady Shireen?- preguntó Ned.

- No me refiero a Lady Shireen- corrigió Margaery-, sino que me refiero a su madre. Al parecer la Regente del Valle a decidido compartir el cargo de Lady Protectora con Lady Selyse…

- Bueno- dijo Ned sin querer oír nada de Lady Shireen y Lady Selyse-, ¿y que os dice Lady Baratheon?

- Me ha pedido que os hable a vos y mi señor esposo sobre la opción de casar a mi hijo con Lady Visenya afirmando que su la bebé tiene de pretendiente Lord Renly Baratheon, hijo de Lord Edric Baratheon y Lady Roslin de los Frey de Rosby; Lord Eddard Tully, hijo del hermano de la reina y mi prima Desmera; los hijos más jóvenes de varias casas del Valle y el mísmisimo Jamie Frey; hijo de Lady Myrcella y su difunto esposo.

A Eddard no le estrañaba en absoluto nada de lo sucedido: para empezar no era de extrañar que los señores del Valle intentaran que sus hijos gobernarán el Valle en lugar de alguien de algún otro lugar- sobre todo después de Meñique-, Lord Edmure Tully- hermano de la reina de Eddard- siempre había sido- según ser Brynden- un idiota que solo quería figurar en las canciones de los bardos, Lord Edric y Lady Roslin eran herederos respectivos de Bastión de Tormentas y Rosby ya que sus hermanos - Lord Gendry Baratheon y Lord Olyvar Frey respectivamente- no tenían hijos- Lord Gendry aún no había encontrado una esposa adecuado y Lord Olyvar se acababa de comprometer con la hija viuda de Lady Tanda Stokeworth-. En cuanto a Lady Myrcella, seguramente viera la forma de unir los derechos del rey Joffrey, rey reconocido por Eddard por haberse sentado en el Trono de Hierro a pesar de no tener derechos, y el príncipe Stannis, rey reconocido por Eddard como legítimo y al que Renly había desfavorecido a firmando que si Robert le dejo Bastión de Tormentas a Renly fue para que le sucediera y que Renly quería a Eddard como su rey.

- ¿Te ha comentado algo más Lady Selyse?

Margaery afirmó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a Bran con su mirada malévola.

- Lady Selyse me ha contado la intención de Lord Gendry Bartheon de desposar a su prima, Lady Shireen, para nombrarse señores de las Tierras de las Tormentas y Regentes del Valle.

Eddard conoció a Lord Gendry cuando era un aprendiz de herrero, fue él quien le llevo de pupilo a la Fortaleza Roja, él insistió en que fuera legitimado y fue él quien le prometió que tras la guerra anularía el matrimonio de Sansa y les casaría. Ned conocía demasiado al hijo de Robert como para creer que a él se le ocurriría algo así de la misma forma que sabía suficiente de Lady Shireen Arryn como para antojársele que era Lady Selyse y Lady Roslin las que estaban hablando de uniones entre la casa Baratheon para gobernar sobre Bastión de Tormentas y el Nido de Águilas. Aunque seguramente si Lady Selyse le había escrito a Margaery era porque ser la madre de una princesa y la abuela de una futura reina era muchísimo mejor.

- Dile a Lady Selyse que si su intención es colocar a su hija como señora de Invernalia ha fallado y en cuanto a su nieta… he de pensarlo- contestó Ned dejando boquiabierta a Margaery.

- Padre- intervino Brandon-, el único que decide quién es la esposa del Jefe de la Casa Stark de Invernalia, es el Jefe de la Casa Stark de Invernalia.

- Qué es el rey- apostilló Lady Margaery.

- Qué es el señor de Invernalia- corrigió Tommen.

- Es decir- terminó Bran-, solo yo decido a mi esposa.

- Yo solo lo dije porque supuse que no querrías casarte con Lady Shireen- se escusó Ned-, más si tu deseo es casarte…

- No he dicho eso- interrumpió Bran-, solo exijo que ser yo quién diga lo que quiere. No cometamos el error del príncipe Stannis de dejar que alguien nos manipule.

Igual que mi padre- pensaba Ned-, un auténtico señor de Invernalia que pide lo que le corresponde, por suerte son Brandon y Arya y no Robb, por suerte el Norte seguirá seguro hasta la muerte de hija Arya.

- Y eso no estodo- dijo Robb-, yo también tengo derecho sobre el matrimonio de mi hija.

- Me temo que no- contribuyó Catelyn-. No olvides que fue Aegon V Targaryen quién casó a sus nietos Aerys, el Rey Loco, y Rahella. En una casa noble es el cabeza quién decide el matrimonio y más si es la casa real.

- Algún día el rey seré yo- replicó Robb.

- Lo mismo dijo Joffrey cuando nuestra madre asumió la regencia- recordó Tommen en voz alta-, y ahora yo soy uno de los pocos supervivientes de alta cuna de la corte de la reina Cersei y el rey Joffrey.

Fueron ellos los que se mataron- pensó Eddard-, yo les ofrecí la rendición antes del ataque, se lo volví a pedir al comenzarlo, lo pedí en medio de la fragua, insistí al final de la batalla e incluso les dí una oportunidad cuando el septón exigió las cabezas de los Lannister. Solo unos pocos señores menores se aliaron con Eddard, uno de los cuáles- Lord Westerling- le salvó la vida y cuando le ofrecieron cualquier riqueza que se le pudiera dar dijo: "Quiero asegurar la vida de mis únicos dos hijos supervivientes una esposa norteña para mi heredero y quiero Lannisport el dominio sobre Occiedente para mi hija Jeyne". A nadie le gustó la idea de una mujer gobernando Occidente pero Eddard prometió cumplir su deuda y así hizo, además coloco una estatua de los dos hijos caídos de Lord Westerling en Desembarco del Rey.

Los Stark se terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus aposentos. En la cama de los reyes, Eddard no le costó nada dormirse, lo último que oyó esa noche el rey antes de dormir fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigio su padre: "Recuerda Eddard, siempre ha de haber un Stark en Invernalia, nunca dejes que en Invenalia no haya nadie con la sangre del lobo".


	11. Tyrion (II)

Tyrion se encontraba en las pajareras con el joven Maestre Samwell- a quien había sido asignado para servirle, también conocido como el Maestre Cerdi por Alisser Thorne, el Maestre Mortífero por algunos otros, la vergüenza de Colina Cuervo por las gentes del Dominio, el Gran Maestre del Muro por algunos maestres de los Siete Reinos y el mataotros por todo el Muro y Antigua.

La mayoría de los apodos del maestre al que servía Tyrion tenían mucha razón: lo de Cerdi se debía al peso del maestre que, a pesar de reducir desde su llegada al Muro, era una bola de sebo; lo de Mortífero y lo de Mataotros se debía a que fue él quien, tras la muerte de Craster, trajo a sus esposas-hijas al Muro matando a varios Otros; el de vergüenza de Colina Cuervo venía del odio tenido por Lord Tarly a su hijo; y el de Gran Maestre del Muro… Bueno, de ese había dos teorías, o bien era porque en sus cinco años de Maestre había conseguido una cadena con más eslabones que la de cualquier Gran Maestre- cuya cadena siempre tenía más de la mitad de los eslabones falsos-, o bien por sus enseñanzas de defensa de los otros a los hermanos, sus enseñanzas de historia del Muro a los maestres y su proyecto- aún en el tintero- de rehabilitar Guardaoccidente del Río con Maestres hermanos de la Guardia de Noche y renombrarlo como Torre de los Maestres.

- Recuerda contar cuántos cuervos has enviado- le dijo el Maestre Samwell.

El Maestre enviaba una carta a cada señor con una espada de acero valyrio, pidiendo ayuda. Lamentablemente, solo contaban las espadas y puñales encontrados a más allá del Muro, las compradas por el rey al otro lado del mar Angosto, las espadas cedidas por Lord Corbaray y Ser Harlaw y el puñal otorgado por Meñique.

Ni si quiera su gran Alteza es capaz de renunciar su espada por mucho que su hijo y el maestre más intelectual de toda la historia de los Siete Reinos le envíen misiva.

Los señores no daban sus espadas, ya que ellos pensaban que el Maestre Samwell estaba más loco que el bufón de tatuajes en la cara de Lady Shireen Arryn.

- ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en que nos ayuden?- le preguntó Tyrion al maestre Samwell.

- Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás la respuesta- dijo el maestre.

Mientras Tyrion y el maestre Samwell enviaban cartas a todo lugar de Poniente donde hubiera acero valyrio, un cuervo llegó con una carta. El maestre Samwell le dijo a Tyrion que siguiera atando las cartas a los cuervos en lo que el maestre leía la carta.

El maestre leyó la carta y puso cara de preocupación, Tyrion notaba como la mirada de preocupación del gordo y joven maestre. No sé de qué me extrañan sus miradas, tal vez me vuelva a tener miedo como cuando me vio llegar al Muro.

- ¿Pasa algo maestre Samwell?- preguntó Tyrion.

- Por el momento no te incumbe- dijo el maestre antes de salir corriendo como si hubiera visto a los Otros.

Mejor que los otros se diría que ha visto a su padre.

Tyrion continúo enviando mensajes, tres cuervos mas llegaron, y Tyrion no podía resistirse, Tyrion vio que de las tres cartas, dos eran para el Lord Comandante y una para el Maestre.

¿Qué querrá ahora los señores de Poniente para que molesten a la gente del muro con su juego de tronos?, se preguntaba Tyrion. La última vez que empezaron a llegar tantas cartas al Muro fue cuando el sobrino de Tyrion murió, esa fue la única vez que le llegó una carta para él...

Aunque sabía que no debía abrir las cartas, Tyrion se fijó en una carta con el sello que usaron los hijos de Jamie cuando todos los veían como hijos del rey Robert. No pudo evitar el querer saber quién utilizaba el ciervo y el león de Joffrey y abrió la carta. Tyrion miró directamente la firma: _Myrcella de las casas Baratheon y Lannister, la primera de su nombre; reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres; señor de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del reino. Señora de Hornwood, Roca Casterly y Lannisport_.

- ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho lees esa carta?- dijo la voz del maestre detrás de Tyrion.

El maestre Samwell apareció detrás de su mayordomo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

- La carta tenía el sello que usaba mi sobrino antes de ingresar en la Guardia de la Noche- intentó escusarse Tyrion.

- La carta iba dirigida al noningentésimo nonagésimo octavo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Nieve, y no al mayordomo del Maestre del Castillo Negro- replicó Samwell-. Tienes suerte de que el Lord Comandante te ha reclamado ante su presencia para explicarte la situación.

Tyrion y el maestre no dijeron una palabra más y fueron en silencio hasta la Torre del Comandante. En ella aguardaba el joven Jon Nieve, tan frío como el Muro igual que siempre lo estaba el bastardo del rey Eddard.

- Tyrion de la Casa Lannister- comenzó a hablar Nieve-, viniste al muro un año después de poner fin a la Guerra de los Tres Estandartes y juraste unos votos que incluían la castidad y la lealtad exclusiva a tus hermanos.

- Que yo sepa nunca he ido al burdel de Villa Topo, al menos desde que llegue al Muro.

- Si has respetándola castidad a pesar de tus instintos, eso habla mucho de ti, Gnomo- reconoció el Lord Comandante-. Pero… ¿podrás resistir que tu sobrina se haya nombrado reina? ¿Irás corriendo a su vera? ¿O correrás con tu sobrino para tomar Fuerte Túmulo?

- No tomaré parte, lo juro por mi honor de Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche- juró Tyrion con la mano en el pecho.

Jon lo miró seriamente, carraspeó y continuó la conversación.

- Para asegurarme de que cumples tu juramento, tú y el maestre partiréis a Antigua. Dónde comenzarás tus estudios de Maestre para que puedas servir mejor a la Guardia de la Noche. Es una orden- dijo Jon al ver la mirada de Tyrion.


	12. Myrcella (II)

La reina Myrcella se encontraba en los aposentos de su esposo con este último y el hijo nacido del fruto de su matrimonio con el difunto Lord Walder Frey. Los vestían con los colores de sus casas: el rey Daryn vestía con un traje naranja, el príncipe Jamie con un traje azul y plateado y Myrcella vestía con un vestido de colores oro y gules de las casas Baratheon y Lannister además de un collar de plata con un zafiro azul representando a la casa Frey y una capa naranja de la casa Hoornwood.

- ¿Porqué he de hacerlo?- preguntó Myrcella.

- Por qué reclamamos ser los padres del reino- explicó Daryn-, y a falta de padres de Lord Walder y Lady Walda he de ser yo quién la dé en matrimonio a su esposo.

Myrcella le pidió a su hijo qué saliera de la sala y qué fuera junto con el resto de invitados a la boda de Lord Walder el Negro- a quien Myrcella le otorgaba Los Gemelos- y Lady Bolton- a quién se le había otorgado las tierras de su primer esposo de por vida en vez de en forma pcasional como había hecho Eddard Stark-.

- Reclamantes- dijo Myrcella-, nuestros aliados no son más que reclamantes...

- No todos- dijo Daryn-: Lady Falyse está de nuestra partes, la gran parte de Dorne, los enemigos de los Tyrell en el Dominio, los vasallos de Lady Westerling, Lord Gendry Baratheon se lo está pensando, y Lady Walda...

- Ambos sabemos qué mi hermano le quitará Fuerte Túmulo a Lady Walda rápidamente... y luego vendrá aquí...

- Para entonces todo el tesoro de Hoornwood estará con nosotros lejos de aquí y podremos ir en barco hasta Dorne- explicó el esposo de Myrcella.

- Por cierto- dijo Myrcella-, en caso de que estuviera aquí un miembro importante de la casa de Lady Walda, este se ocuparía de llevarla frente al septón ¿no?

- Así es- dijo Daryn.

Myrcella sabía que en una caso normal sería su hijo quién la llevara al altar, pero Daryn quería desplazar a los hijos del anterior matrimonio de Myrcella hasta el punto de que la había hecho aprobar la leyes hereditarias de Dorne para que fuera la casa Hornwood quiénn reinase si ambos tenían una hija y el hijo póstumo de Walder Frey era varón con la escusa de ganarse el favor la princesa Arianne.

Myrcella sabía desde antes de casarse los planes de Daryn Hornwood y había decidido dejarle jugar al juego de tronos hasta que ella quisiera mover pieza. Había llegado el momento de intentar darle jaque al rey:

- Sabes- dijo Myrcella-, mi hijo Jamie es un Frey... de hecho mi hijo es el tío de Lady Walda...

- Pero es muy pequeño como para llevar al altar a Lady Bolton cogida de su brazo- dijo Daryn.

- Pues que Lady Walda le coja la mano- ordenó Myrcella-. Yo soy la reina de los Siete Reinos y mi hijo el heredero, así que más les vale a todos aceptar mi voluntad.

Aunque Myrcella sabía que lo hacía a regañadientes, Daryn permitió que en la boda fuera Jamie quién, aunque tembloroso y muy joven, cogiera la mano a Lady Walda y la llevara hasta el septón que celebró la ceremonia entre los Frey.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila así como el banquete, o al menos parte del banquete antes de que la guardia de la sala saliera por la puerta. Cuando la guardia de Fuerte Túmulo salió de la sala, el aire se tensó para Myrcella. Así que se levantó sin saber qué hacer cuando vio como las puertas de la sala se abrieron y un caballero con el estandarte de la casa Woolfield entró en la sala con su caballo. El caballero corrió raudo y veloz hasta la reina Myrcella y alzo su espada contra ella, Myrcella permaneció paralizada muerta del terror rezando a la Madre y al Guerrero para que la defendieran y le quitaran sus fuerzas al caballero. El caballero metió su espada en el vientre de Myrcella y cayó al suelo desmayada.


	13. Eddard (IV)

Ned y Cat habían dejado a sus hijos y a sus guardias se habían marchado por adelantado, ellos habían decidido ir disfrazados de un caballero errante y su esposa hasta el destino común de ambos donde se separarían.

Ambos irían Atalaya de Aguasgrises y allí se separarían: Eddard iría a a tratar el matrimonio entre Lady Visenya Arryn y el príncipe Eddard, y Catelyn iría directa a Los Gemelos, dónde trazaría una unión entre la señora de Los Gemelos y Hother Umber, un tío del Gran Jon que se había ofrecido a desposarse a cambio de una dote para el Último Hogar.

Cuando anochecía y ya estaban cerca de la fortaleza de Lord Howland Reed- que estaba ocupaba el puesto de Mano del Rey-, un grupo de septas con linternas en las manos. Al acercarse al grupo, Eddard se fijó que dos de las mujeres llevaban un bastón del tamaño de una persona media, terminado en forma curva y del que colgaba una linterna.

- Hola, Altezas- dijo una de las mujeres con bastón de posible ascendencia valyria al ver acercarse a los reyes.

- Creo que se confunden- intentó mantener la farsa-. Yo no soy ningún rey, solo soy ser Hugor Manderly, el descendiente de un Señor de Puerto Blanco, y esta es mi esposa Lyanna Nieve, la bastarda de un Karstars.

- Buen engaño- dijo la misma joven septa del bastón-, pero nadie puede engañar a las sabias, servidoras de la Vieja.

- ¿Sabias?- preguntó Catelyn.

- Así es- confirmó la sabia-. La sabia es una nueva orden religiosa de la Fe de los Siete, similar a las Hermanas Silenciosas y las septas, con la diferencia que solo servimos a la Vieja. En los más bajo se encuentran las novicias, seguidas por las sabias normales, más alto se encuentran las Sabias de cada Reino y en la cúspide la Sabia Superior para quién exigimos un puesto en los Máximos Devotos.

- Yo soy la Sabia del Norte- dijo la otra mujer con bastón-. Mi obligación es servir a los habitantes del Norte de forma neutral.

- Y yo la Sabia Superior- dijo la mujer valyria-. Fundadora de la Orden.

- ¿Y que queréis de nosotros?- preguntó Catelyn.

- Ayudaros y que nos ayudéis mi reina- dijo la Sabia Superior.

- Explicaos- pidió Ned interesado.

- Nosotras os acogemos esta noche en nuestro templo aquí cerca y acompañamos a su Alteza, la reina, hasta su destino disfrazándola de sabia hasta Los Gemelos y después hasta Desembarco del Rey.

Saben nuestro plan- pensó Eddard-, o esas mujeres son verdaderamente sabias, o son verdaderamente espías.

- ¿Qué quieren a cambio?- preguntó Ned.

- Qué la reina le dé su opinión sobre nosotras al Septón Supremo para qué nos acepté como una orden de la misma altura que las otras.

Ned aceptó a pesar de los recelos de su esposa en un primer momento. Los reyes acompañaron a las sabias hasta el templo, que resultó ser más encantador que los septos así como mas grandes y más de treinta habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, Ned amaneció siendo sorprendido por la Sabia Superior.

- ¿Se va ya, Alteza?- preguntó la Sabia Superior.

- Sí- contestó.

La mujer le ofreció un humilde desayuno con gachas qué Eddard aceptó de buena gana. Más tarde la Sabia Superior salió a despedirle a las puertas del Templo y Eddard continuó su viaje.


	14. Tommen (II)

- ¿Se han ido?- preguntó Tommen.

- Así es, príncipe Tommen- afirmó el Maestre Luwin- Se fueron horas antes del amanecer a todo galope y me mandaron decir que se habían ido a Cerwyn a paso lento para que nadie preguntara hasta el anochecer.

- ¿Por dónde van ahora?- preguntó Tommen.

- Si han seguido los atajos que les dije y han seguido al paso que les di, deberían de haber llegado al cuello- dijo el Maestre.

- Es imposible- negó Tommen- se tarda más de dos semanas en llegar al cueyo.

El Maestre Luwin se rió y miró a Tommen con sus profundos y envejecidos ojos grises.

- Se acerca el Invierno- dijo el maestre-. Esa es un realidad y el lema de la casa Stark...

- Lo sé- afirmó Tommen.

- Pues también deberías saber que en el invierno, lo posible y lo imposible no son más que conceptos...

- No sabía que tú creyeras en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata- replicó Tommen.

- Los señores de Invernalia tienen que vivir en equilibrio entre la fantasía y el juego de tronos- explixó el maestre-. La tata habla de viejas historias, medio verdad y medio mentira, que hablan de los Stark con demasiada fantasía; pero yo hablo de la historia cierta y de los hechos para que los señores no se vuelvan locos y persigan cosas que no son del todo cierta en más allá del Muro.

Tommen sonrió, el Gran Maestre Pycelle solo hablaba de medicina y política, pero Luwin hablaba de honor, de historia, de leyendas, de geografía, y de lealtad.

- Maestre Luwin- dijo Tommen.

- ¿Que más quiere, príncipe Tommen?- preguntó el maestre.

- Verás, como sabes yo decidí esperar a dos días antes de irme para que Lady Walda hullera al creer que estaba más cerca de lo que estaré, ya que envié a la mayoría de los hombres que me dieron por adelantado-. Lewin asintió-. Y quería aprovechar estos días para, entre otras cosas, crear un nuevo lema para los Lannister de Fuerte Terror.

El maestre Luwin le miró y asintió seriamente.

- ¿Acaso desea que le ayude?

- La verdad es que si no le importa…

- En absoluto, mi deber es servir a Invernalia- recordó el Maestre Luwin-, y vos sois el heredero.

- Yo no soy el heredero- negó el príncipe Tommen-. La heredera es mi esposa, la princesa Arya de la casa Stark.

El maestre llevó a Tommen a la biblioteca y le enseñó a Tommen varios lemas y le dijo el motivo de existencia de más de uno. Esa noche, se celebró un banquete para celebrar la marcha de los hermanos de Arya- que habían querido salir aquella misma mañana pero no habían podido porque entonces creían que su padre se había ido a Cerwyn-, Tommen se sentó entre Arya y Lord Artys- que iba a quedarse en Invernalia con Arya por el momento.

- Desde ese día estás muy rara- dijo Tommen.

- ¿Que día?- dijo Arya sonrojándose.

- Lo sabes también como yo- insistió Tommen.

Ambos sabían que Tommen hablaba del día en el qué Arya había accedido a entregarle a Tommen su virginidad, él primer día que habían yacido en la misma cama- aunque desde entonces Arya le visitaba todas las noches.

- Hablando de ese día- comentó Arya-, hace dos días que tendría que haber tenido la sangre de la luna.

- Eso quiere decir...- dijo Tommen entusiasmado.

- Puede- interrumpió Arya con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Eh, vosotros!- exclamó Robb demasiado bebido-. ¿De qué estáis hablando tan sonrojados y alegres?

- Cosas que solo nos incumbe a mí y mi esposo- replicó Arya.

- Soy el príncipe heredero de los Siete Reinos- recordó Robb dando un puñetazo a la mesa-, me debéis sumisión.

- Has bebido demasiado, Robb- dijo el maestre Luwin desde el extremo de la mesa al lado de la Vieja Tata.

- Soy príncipe- se escusó-, y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- No en mis dominios- dijo Brandon-, yo soy el príncipe de Invernalia y por lo tanto eres un invitado de mis dominios.

- Estás tierras deberían ser mías- dijo Robb-. Pero padre dijo que no se puede ser rey y señor a la par.

- En tiempos antiguos-comenzó la Vieja Tata- los reyes dragones eran señores del Refugio Estival y Rocadragón hasta qué…

- Calláte vieja y deja hablar a los señores…

- La Vieja Tata es un miembro importante de mi casa- dijo Brandon-, ha visto nacer, crecer y morir a muchos señores…

- Como no calles te verá morir a ti- amenazó Robb a Brandon.

- Se acabó- dijo Brandon.

Entre tres caballeros de Brandon, cogieron a Robb y se lo llevaron a las mazmorras a petición del señor de Invernalia.

- Será mejor que me lleve a Artys- dijo Arya levántandose y cogiendo el brazos al niño adormilado.

Tras ella salió Margaery y los dos invitados a la mesa- el maestre Luwin y la Vieja Tata se fueron. Brandon y Tommen se quedaron solos en la mesa.

- Tommen- dijo Brandon-, te oí esta mañana cuando le dijiste al Maestre Luwin que la heredera es Arya, y no tú.

- Me limité a decir la verdad: para Arya Invernalia y para mí Fuerte Túmulo.

- También vi en vuestras caras que Arya tal vez esté embarazada- dijo Bran haciendo que Tommen se quedará sin palabra-. Que tenga veinte años no significa que sea tonto- explicó Bran.

- Como me dijo una vez mi tío Tyrion: los norteños tienen más de misterio que de honor, y eso siendo los más nobles de los Siete Reinos- citó Tommen.

- El gnomo no es tan imbécil como todos creemos- dijo Bran-. Por cierto, se que estás enamorados de verdad el uno del otro.

Antes de que Tommen tuviera oportunidad de recuperarse del comentario, el príncipe Brandon llamó a Hodor y dejó solo a Tommen con sus pensamientos.


	15. Shireen (III)

Shireen Arryn, con hija en brazos, se encontraba a las puertas de la segunda fortaleza de los Arryn: Puertas de la Luna. Habían bajado allí con la escusa de preparar la fortaleza para cuando el siguiente mes todos los habitantes de Nido de Águilas bajaran de la fortaleza por la llegada del invierno.

Shireen se iba a reunir allí en dos semanas con el rey Eddard para acordar el matrimonio entre Lady Visenya, hija de Shireen y señora de Nido de Águilas, y el príncipe Eddard, hijo del heredero al trono de hierro y la hija del Señor de Altojardín. Tenía que darse prisa, sabía que su madre, Lady Falyse, ansiaba aliarse con Myrcella Lannister y casar a Visenya con el hijo de la Lannister para así que su nieta fuera reina y la familia de Lady Selyse, los Florent, serían los señores de Altojardín en lugar de los Tyrell. Por esto Shireen había hecho un plan: llamaría a Lady Anya Waynwood y Lord Yohn Royce para que la representaran ante su madre, a la que se había visto forzada de otorgar el título de Lady Protectora. Mientras ella mandaría a su hija junto con sus tres ayas y dos caballeros de la Casa Waynwood, esto sería aprovechado por Shireen para ir a Bastión de Tormentas para hablar con sus primos.

Una comitiva recibió a Lady Shireen y su cortejo liderada por Ser Mychel Redfort, castellano de Visenya, y antes de Lord Robert, en Puertas de la Luna. Esa comitiva atendió plácidamente a Lady Shireen. A la semana allí no había habido mayor problema, solo había llegado una carta del rey en la que afirmaba viajar de incógnito y encontrarse a tan solo tres jornadas de la fortaleza de los Arryn. También habían llegado Lady Anya y Lord Yohn Royce, que aceptaron con sumo gusto ayudar a Lady Shireen en su plan. Fue entonces, cuando solo faltaba una noche para que el rey Eddard llegara a Puertas de la Luna cuando oyó la noticia: Lady Ysilla, la esposa de Ser Mychel, llegó con una mala noticia...

- Mi señora, el príncipe Robb a muerto de una caída camino a Aguasdulces.


	16. Catelyn (III)

Catelyn se dirigía a pie con las sabias hacia Los Gemelos. Estas mujeres habían resultado ser unas devotas muy parecidas a las septas, con la diferencia de que ellas tenían conocimientos variados sobre más cosa que la Fe:

- En los Siete Reinos hay diez congregaciones de sabias- le había explicado la Sabia Superior-: las sabias de las Islas del Hierro están establecidas en un pequeño templo cerca de Harlaw y se dedican al estudio de los mares, las sabias del Norte se encuentran en Puerto Blanco y se dedican al estudio de la magia, las sabias del Cuello ya las conociste y estudian las criaturas distintas del mundo a pesar de estar bajo las órdenes de las sabias del Norte, las sabias de la Tierra de los Ríos se encuentran cerca de Harrenhal y estudian las Artes, las sabias de Occidente se encuentran a las afueras de Lannisport y estudian las Práctica de Batalla y Combate, las Sabias del Dominio permanecen en Puente Amargo y estudian el cuerpo humano, las Sabias de Antigua están al lado de la Ciudadela y estudian Historia de la Religón de los Siete y los Siete Reinos a pesar de obedecer a las Sabias del Dominio, las sabias de Tierra de las Tormentas están en la isla Estermont y estudian política, las sabias del Valle se encuentran en un templo perdido en las Montañas de la Luna y estudian astronomía, las sabias de Dorne están cerca de los Jardínes de Agua y estudian Literatura, y las Sabias de las Tierras de la Corona pretendemos instalarnos en Desembarco Rey y estudiar todas las ramas. Además hay sabias en varios puntos más allá del Mar Angosto dónde una vez gobernó Danerys Targaryen, ya que fueron sus aliados creyentes los primeros en permitirnos intalarnos.

En esos momentos, Catelyn y las otras sabias seguían caminando camino a Los Gemelos, ya podían ver la fortaleza a una hora andando al lento ritmo de las sabias. Fue entonces cuando un cuervo blanco se posó en el hombro de la Sabia Superior. Esta cogió su mensaje y el cuervo alzó de nuevo el vuelo. Cuando leyó el mensaje, la sabia puso cara de preocupación y miró a Catelyn:

- Alteza, ha pasado algo que la digustará…

- ¡¿Qué?!- interrumpió Catelyn alarmada.

- El príncipe Robb a muerto de una caída, la princesa Margaery se dirige con vuestro nieto hacia Altojardín.

Catelyn calló de rodillas al suelo, quería llorar pero debía esperar a llegar a Los Gemelos y ocuparse de que su nieto Eddard fuese a la Fortaleza Roja.

- Margaery todavía no habrá llegado al cuello- pensó en voz alta Catelyn-. He de llegar hoy a Los Gemelos y asegurar que a la viuda de mi hijo no llegué con el heredero de mi esposo a Altojardín, de que valla a la Fortaleza Roja.

- Alteza- dijo una sabia-. Ya es de noche, no deberíamos continuar.

- Continuaremos- dijo la Sabia Superior-, e iremos el doble de rápido para llegar antes.

Durante veinte minutos estuvieron caminando y se transportaron el doble de rápido, cuando estaban a diez minutos de la entrada, la Sabia Superior la paró, la escondió detrás de unos arbustos y la hizo vestirse con sus ropas reales que había llevado en un saco desde que salió de Invernalia. Una vez vestida, caminaron diez minutos hasta que llegaron al puente levadizo.

- ¡Bajad el puente!- ordenó la reina a los guardias de la muralla.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que alguien se molestara en contestar.

- ¡¿Quién lo manda?!- preguntó una jovial voz femenina.

- Yo, la reina Catelyn, esposa del rey Eddard de la casa Stark, el primero de su nombre.

Minutos más tarde en puente empezó a bajar, frente a la entrada del puente se encontraba una doncella de quince años.

- Alteza, disculpe la espera que han tenido que aguantar vos y sus acompañantes- dijo la dama con una gran educación.

- No se disculpe- pidió Catelyn-. Pero, ¿podría decirme quién sois vos?

- Soy Lady Perha Frey, heredera de mi prima Lady Frey después de que ser Walder traicionara a la familia asesinando a nuestros parientes y aliándose con la viuda de mi tatarabuelo. Permita le de mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su hijo.

Lady Perha condujo al grupo directamente hasta la Sala del Trono de Los Gemelos, dónde Lady Walda aguardaba.

La última vez que estuve aquí al señor de Los Gemelos le rodeaban hijos y nietos, ahora no hay nadie más que una joven y solitaria joven acompañada de su heredera en absoluta soledad observó Catleyn.

- Alteza, me siento muy afortunada de que haya venido a ver para pactar mi boda con Hother Umber.

- Es un placer ayudar a unir a dos casas que han sido siempre aliadas de los Stark- Catelyn.

Una doncella apareció en la sala con una bandeja de pastelitos.

- Sé que la tradición es que se ofrezca pan y sal- argumentó la señora de Los Gemelos-, pero creí que le apetecería algo dulce tras el trágico accidente de su hijo.

- Sobre eso… me gustaría que si mi cuñada intentara cruzar su puente con mi nieto, los enviaran a Desembarco del Rey custodiada, aunque sea a la fuerza.

Esa noche Catelyn discutió con Lady Walda las condiciones de matrimonio durante la cena, como experta tratando matrimonios que era- ya había trata do el matrimonio de su hija, de su sobrino, de su hermano y de Lord Benfred Tallhart-. Consiguió un buen trato y con su trabajo cumplido, solo le quedo escribir a su hermano y a Lady Reed para pedirles que detuvieran a la princesa antes de que los Tyrell se hicieran con el control de su nieto. Una vez cumplidos sus deberes de reina se permitió hacer lo que debía hacer una madre que pierde a un hijo: llorar hasta quedarse dormida tirada en el suelo.


	17. Myrcella (III)

Myrcella Baratheon despertó en un camarote de un barco que se tambaleaba, seguramente por la fuerza de las olas. Myrcella tardó un par de minutos en terminar de despertar y en darse cuenta de que en una esquina del cuarto dormía una anciana septa con una estrella plateada de siete puntas en sus manos.

Myrcella consiguió levantarse a pesar de sentirse débil y sentir dolor en el estómago, solo recordaba la espada del caballero en su vientre. Myrcella se palpó el vientre a través del camisón, estaba plano, su niño no estaba su pequeño.

- ¡Daven!- exclamaba Myrcella mientras seguía caminando intentando subir a cubierta- ¡Daven!

Un par de sirvientas aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo donde se encontraban los camarotes del barco. Estas intentaban meter a Myrcella de nuevo en su camarote que se encontraba dos pasillos más allá, pero Myrcella se resistía como buena hija de su madre que era. Fue entonces cuando Jamie, el hijo de Myrcella, salió corriendo tras una puerta y corrió a abrazar a su madre haciendo que las criadas se apartaran.

- ¡Mami!- exclamó el pequeño príncipe.

Myrcella abrazó a su retoño con mucha fuerza. A continuación se separaron y lo cogió de la mano para poder dirigirse a las criadas.

- Seréis quinientas veces azotadas cada una por intentar detenerme.

- Si, Alteza- respondió la primera.

- Yo no pienso llevarme ningún latigazo por cumplir palabras de mi rey- replicó enfurecida la segunda.

Myrcella se enfureció, por un lado con su marido por haber mandado retenerla, y por otro lado con la criada que la había contestado.

- Tú- dijo dirigiéndose a la primera criada-, ¿dónde se encuentra el barco?

- Estamos recorriendo el Mar Angosto con destino a Dorne, hace tres días paramos en Villahermana dónde su esposo se reunió con Lord Sunderland.

- Muchas gracias, esto…

- Morta, mi señora.

- Gracias, Morta. Haz el favor de encerrar en los aposentos de las criadas a tu compañera, yo misma daré orden de que la ejecuten antes del anochecer.

Esa noche Myrcella vio como ahorcaban en cubierta a la criada. En esas horas Myrcella había pensado y descubierto algo increíble: Daven quería mantenerla encerrada, e incluso matarla, para gobernar en su nombre y quién sabe que le haría a sus hijos…

Hijos… a Myrcella le costaba recordar que ya no estaba embarazada. El maestre, que era uno de los viajantes del gran barco _Lady Donella_, le había dicho que ya no podría volver a quedarse embarazada así que Devab ya no podía conseguir sentar a un hijo suyo en el Trono de Hierro, era la escusa para ansiar sentarse él.

Daven llegó a cubierta aquella noche mientras Myrcella estaba sentada en un barco con su pequeño Jamie bajo su capa. Myrcella observó cómo su marido llevaba puesta su corona: la corona que le habían hecho los orfebres de Hoornwood a ella. Daven al verla se acercó enfadado.

- ¡¿Se puede saber…- comenzó sin poder acabar.

Antes de que dijera nada más Myrcella se desprendido de la capa que siguió tapando al joven príncipe y le quitó la corona a Myrcella.

- La corona es mía, Daven. Yo soy la reina, tú solo un consorte.

Entonces el maestre salió a cubierta con una carta abierta entre las manos.

- Altezas, ha llegado una carta de Poniente avisando de la muerte del príncipe Robb.

- Eso ya me lo comentaste- recordó Myrcella.

- El problema- dijo agitado el maestre-, es otra noticia que menciona esta carta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Myrcella.

- Lady Shireen Arryn ha comprometido a su hija con el príncipe Eddard, actual heredero del Trono de Hierro y van a partir hacia Desembarco del Rey al mismo tiempo que la reina está a mitad de camino de la capital con un grupo religioso a su alrededor.


	18. Tommen (III)

Tommen se levantó ese día en su tienda cerca de Fuerte Terror, el castillo estaba prácticamente tomado, muchos criados, soldados y habitantes habían abandonado a sus señores y se habían refugiado en una carpas que Tommen había hecho montar, y se esperaba que de los que quedaban, aproximadamente una cuarta parte de las personas habituales, la mitad saliera del Fuerte Terror antes de dos horas, cuando Tommen avanzaría montado a lomos de su caballo hasta la sala dónde se sentaban los señores de Fuerte Terror. Ahí condenaría y mataría a Lady Walda Frey la Gorda y a su esposo Ser Walder Frey el Negro por su traición a su suegro el rey.

Mientras Tommen cavilaba en su futuro como señor de Fuerte Terror llegó un cuervo con un mensaje escrito con una letra muy regular y comprensible y firmada por una letra más curva:

_Mi amado Tommen:_

_ He de comunicarte que en este mes y medio desde tu partida mis sospechas se han confirmado, estoy embarazada y en menos de seis meses traeré al mundo a nuestro primero de muchos hijos._

_ Por otro lado los huesos de Robb están a punto de llegar a Invernalia, espero que estés conmigo para entonces._

_Lady Arya Lannister,_

_Señora Fuerte Terror y heredera de Invernalia._

Tommen le impactó esa carta, y no por el embarazo, que no le extrañaba después de lo acontecido cada noche después del día que bajaron a las criptas de Invernalia, sino las palabras "amado" y "Lannister" identificando a Arya, la mujer fría que nunca había renunciado a ser una Stark. Incluso cuando se casaron hace seis años, cuando Tommen tenía once, se quitó la capa rojaen cuanto terminó la ceremonia y se volvió a poner la capa gris con el huargo. Ahora no solo decía amarlo sino además se refería a sí misma como Lady Lannister… decidió no pensarlo más y disfrutarlo. Al rato el escudero de Tommen, Gawen Glover, entró en la tienda de Tommen.

- Lord Tommen, los Frey han sido derrotados y han sido encerrados en la cámara dónde se encuentran las pieles que degollaban los Bolton y los Frey. Los primeros campesinos están volviendo a su casa un gran desorden- comunicó el joven de doce años.

- ¿Por qué no se me avisó cuando se abrieron las puertas?- quiso saber Tommen indignado.

- Lord Hoornwod quiso entrar primero para proclamar el nombre de vos y ocuparse de que se ondearan los blasones del león blanco y el lobo huargo antes de vuestra entrada- contestó el escudero.

- Está bien- dijo Tommen-, que encierren en las mazmorras a los Frey y que tiren las pieles. Y que mis hombres se ocupen de regular la entrada de los habitantes y que se enteren quiénes son las familias de los soldados de Fuerte Terror que partieron a Fuerte Túmulo para poder comunicarme con los soldados y decirles que pueden regresar a casa. Ahora quiero hablar con el maestre…

- El maestre degollado y asesinado por los Frey cuando les aconsejo rendirse, mi señor- afirmó el escudero.

- Bueno, pues escribiré a Antigua pidiendo un maestre- pensó Tommen en voz alta-. Puedes retirarte, Gawen.

Tommen aprovechó el tiempo que le había dado Laurence para escribir cartas a los Archimaestres de Antigua, a Lord Eddard- que estaba en Puertas de la Luna-, a Howland Reed- que se ocupaba de los asuntos de estado mientras los reyes se ausentaban-, a su esposa y, por último, a su hermana.

_Estimada Myrcella:_

_ Te escribo como el hermano tuyo que fui una vez en estos días de guerra para ofrecer la paz, ríndeta, deja el blasón del venado y reconoce tu estatus. Yo podría interceder por ti y conseguir que te unieras a una orden religiosa, tu hijo sería pupilo en mi nueva fortaleza hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad y pudiera unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Puedes ser una Lannister de Fuerte Terror y llevar con orgullo el lema de: "De las cenizas nacimos"._

_Lord Tommen Lannister,_

_Señor de Fuerte Terror._

Tommen hizo un pequeño dibujo de su escudo y se levantó. Se puso un jubón blanco y una capa negra abrochada con un broche en forma de león. Entonces esperó, se puso a pasear por su tienda, a revisar su vestimenta, a enviar sus carta- saunque la de su hermana la tuvo que dirigir a Dorne ya que sabía que estaría allí-, a volver a pasear por su tienda y a salir a revisar como las tiendas más alejadas desaparecían por manos de los encargados de desmontarla. Fue entonces, cuando ya los jóvenes escuderos y soldados sin rango iban a desmontar las tiendas de la zona dónde estaba Tommen, el anciano ser Marlon Manderly apareció.

- Príncipe Tommen- dijo ser Malon-, ya es tuyo Fuerte Terror.

- En Invernalia y Desembarco del Rey soy el Príncipe Tommen, aquí soy Lord Lannister.

Tommen montó en su caballo blanco y cabalgo tranquilamente pasando por lo que quedaba de campamento, atravesó la puerta de entrada, paseó viendo alzarse los blasones del león blanco y el lobo huargo. En caballo llegó hasta el salón dónde se encontraba el trono de los Bolton.

- ¡Que me traigan a los Frey!- gritó Tommen- ¡Yo los condeno a muerte por traición al rey y van a cumplir ahora la condena!


	19. Eddard (V)

Eddard acababa de comer en la misma mesa que Lady Shireen Arryn y Lady Anya Waynwood aquel día, curiosamente Lady Shireen había insistido en que los tres comieran allí aquel día. Después de comer, Lady Shireen se limpió delicadamente con un pañuelo sus labios. A continuación se fijó en el rey:

- Alteza, nos han llegado hoy noticias para vos- comunicó Lady Arryn-, no he querido leerlas por si era privado, sin embargo si he mirado quién las firmaba y me he encontrado los nombres de la Sabia Superior, el príncipe Tommen, la princesa Arya y Lady Frey.

Ned miró con desconfianza a Shireen Arryn, para mirar la firma debía abrir la carta y no le era muy difícil haberla leído. La mujer sacó de un cajón de una mesita de sus aposentos las cartas y se las tendió a Eddard. Todas eran cartas con noticias, cada cual más sorprendente: La Sabia Superior decía que en un par de jornadas Cat estaría en Desembarco del Rey, Tommen había tomado Fuerte Terror y partiría en un par de días hacia Hoornwood, Arya estaba embarazada y Lady Frey había capturado a Lady Margaery en su intento de ir con su hijo a Altojardín- para que los Tyrell tuvieran el control sobre el futuro rey de los Siete Reinos- y había enviado a la princesa viuda a Desembarco del Rey con cinco caballeros que los levaban a todo galope.

- También han llegado noticias para mí que os corcierne a vos y que os supone una acompañante de viaje además de mi hija, Lady Visenya.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Eddard.

- Yo- informó la viuda de Robert Arryn.

- Creí que vos iríais a ver a vuestros parientes a Bastión de Tormentas- dijo Eddard.

- Me temo que esa visita era parte de un enrevesado plan solo conocido en su plenitud por Lady Anya y por mí, es por eso por lo que ella está aquí.

La anciana miraba a Eddard con una mirada malévola e intrigante creando un mal cuerpo en él. Mientras, Ned se limitaba a mantener su mirada fría y firme.

- Veréis- comenzó Shireen-, la familia de mi madre está intentando controlar el Valle. De hecho me vi obligada a nombrar a mi madre Lady Protectora sin querer hacerlo para no caer por la Puerta de la Luna.

- ¿Insinuáis que Lady Selyse os amenazó?- quiso saber el rey.

- No abiertamente- confesó Lady Shireen-, pero sé que está confabulando con esa mujer que se hace llamar Reina de los Siete Reinos y prima mía. Quiere que mi hija se comprometa con el príncipe Eddard y yo me case con el príncipe Brandon para así subir de clase, en caso de que perdierais la guerra ella rompería el compromiso y anularía el matrimonio debido a la imposibilidad de consumarlo.

- ¿Vos no lo haríais así?- preguntó Eddard.

- Joffrey era el mayor enemigo de mi padre- dijo Shireen-, yo lo seré de Myrcella. Me encargaré yo misma de colgar su cabeza en una pica y de meter a su hijo en la Guardia de la Noche, ya que al igual que vos no estoy de acuerdo en matar a un niño por el pecado del padre.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestro viaje?- preguntó Eddard.

- En caso de mi muerte, mi madre reclamaría ser la única Lady Protectora del Valle además de la guardiana de mi hija hasta su decimosexto día del nombre reclamando ser su pariente más cercana y el único directo. Esto podría veniros mal también a vos pues mi madre podría romper el compromiso a través del cual vuestro hijo emparentara con la sangre de dragón y la sangre del venado.

- Cierto- afirmó Ned.

- Por ello quería darle en persona a mi primo Edric mis últimas voluntades ya que nadie dudará de aquel que salió del vientre de una Florent. En estas dejo el Valle en manos de Lady Waynwood hasta la mayoría de edad de mi hija y el cuidado de Visenya a la reina Catelyn, como hermana de la abuela de Visenya que es y por tanto su segundo pariente más cercano con más de dieciséis años.

Eddard notó como Lady Arryn remarcaba la edad mínima, sin duda para poder descartar a Artys- el sobrino de Catelyn e hijo de Lysa- como posible Lord Protector.

Al día siguiente a esto, una vez comprendido todo y tras Shireen comunicar a su pueblo que dejaba como su sustituta a Lady Waynwood, Eddard y el grupo salió en dirección a Desembarco del Rey. Para cuando anocheció ya habían llegado a la Posada en el Cruce de Caminos, ya en la Tierra de los Ríos.

Allí fingieron ser un grupo de caballeros escoltando a la hermana viuda y a la sobrina de un señor menor, aunque para que no reconocieran a Lady Shireen hubo de taparse el cuello y parte de la mejilla grisácea por la psoriagrís que sufrió en la infancia.

Allí se encontraron una posada alegre llena de caballeros herrantes, campesinos que se trasladaban, meretrices y, extrañamente, una sabia con el atuendo y el bastón que llevaban las sabias que le habían ayudado en El Cuello. Cuando Eddard cenaba, la sabia se acercó y le susurró al oído:

- Corred, alteza. Corred y no paréis de correr.


	20. Tyrion (III)

Tyrion bajaba de la _Rey Brandon_ siguiendo al Maestre Samwell. Al fin habían salido de aquel barco que tantas vueltas daba que había conseguido que Tyrion no se moviera de la barandilla en todo el viaje desde Guardiaoriente del Mar hasta allí.

Doce personas habían salido del Muro: Tyrion, el Maestre Samwell, ocho huérfanos de trece años que habían viajado al Muro y que- debido a su temprana edad para pelear- se les había asignado para ser maestres, un nuevo Reclutador que iría hasta Dorne y un hermano de Torre Sombría que había quedado herido y no podía manejar bien una espada.

Tyrion sabía porque le habían enviado allí: un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche no tiene títulos ni familia, pero si podían pertenecer a una casa como Tyrion. Los maestres renunciaban a su apellido, y por tanto, a cualquier pariente- lo cuál venía muy bien teniendo en cuenta que su sobrino estaba casado con la hija del rey y su sobrina reclamaba el Trono de Hierro.

El Maestre Samwell empezó a dar instrucciones:

- Estarás aquí hasta que forjes tu cadena, forjarás una cadena que te llegue hasta rodillas...

- Entonces no será muy larga- interrumpió Tyrion ganándose una mala mirada del maestre.

-..., una vez te conviertas en novicio dejarás de ser mi mayordomo para ser un maestre del Muro, aunque seguirás baja mis órdenes. En menos de una semana serás acólito ya que ahora mismo podrías ganarte al menos tres eslabones en Historia, cuatro en Artes de la Guerra y uno en crianza de Cuervos.

El Maestre sabía de lo que hablaba, pues aunque solo tuviera cinco eslabones de Arte de la Guerra- que eran pocos para una cadena que llegaba hasta el ombligo-, era el maestre que más eslabones de Historia había tenido y uno de los que más eslabones de Crianza de Cuervos.

- Estarás al mando de los hermanos que te acompañan y comparten tu misma misión- comunicó Samwell-. Espero que tú, como el único con suficientes conocimientos para igualar a más de un archimaestre, ayudes a tus hermanos.

A cargo de los bastardos del Muro pensó Tyrion.

Las palabras del Maestre Samwell se cumplieron ya que a los dos días en Antigua, Tyrion ya era un acólito con cinco eslabones: tres en historia, uno en crianza de cuervos y uno en artes de la guerra. Treinta años de estudios habían servido para tener hecha de antemano la mitad de camino par ser maestre, y la mitad que le faltaba a Tyrion no parecía que fuera a ser muy aburrida.

Seis días y cinco noches después de su llegada, el Maestre Samwell se reunió con Tyrion en la sus aposentos.

- Tyrion de la Casa Lannister, Consejero de Leyes del rey Joffrey, cabeza de la Casa Lannister y Señor de Castermare- pronunció Samwell al verle.

- Ese hombre murió con la reina Cersei- recordó Tyrion al maestre.

- Ese hombre no murió- replicó el maestre Samwell-, ese hombre se tranformó en lo que es ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que requerís de mí?- preguntó el maestre.

- Noticias de vuestros sobrinos.

¿Por qué siempre cada alegría de Tommen va acompañada de un dolor de cabeza de Myrcella?

- Vuestro sobrino va a ser padre de un hijo que posiblemente algún día suceda a su madre como príncipe de Invernalia.

- ¿Y qué ha hecho mientras la idiota de Myrcella?- preguntó Tyrion.

- La reina Myrcella ha desembarcado en Tarth durante unos momentos para arrojar el cadáver de su esposo, que ha sido asesinado por traición. Actualmente se cree que va camino de Dorne, que se ha proclamado a su favor. Al parecer tu sobrina será una nueva Daenerys Targaryen.

Tyrion conocía a la historia de la Madre de Dragones: Denerys enviudo de su khal y perdió a su hijo no nato, después de esto consiguió que se abrieran tres huevos de dragón y empezó a conquistar Essos, durante su conquista se casó con un noble de Meereen al que asesinó cuando vio que quería reinar él sobre ella. Cuando su conquista estaba avanzando el tío desterrado de Lord Theon Greyjoy, Euron, se presentó en ante ella y se casaron siendo dado de comer a un dragón en la noche de bodas. Después de Euron se presentó otro ponenti el hermano de la princesa Arianne, Quentyn, este sufrió el mismo destino que su predecesor devido a que su padre empezó a comunicarse con el que afirmaba ser Aegon Targaryen. Por último Danerys, ya entonces reina de la mayor parte de ciudades de Essos, intentó repetir el mismo proceso con su sobrino Aegon, pero no pudo dárselo a sus dragones y el final de su guerra se decidió en el mar, dónde los dos Targaryen y sus dragones perecieron.

Myrcella es demasiado tonta como para conseguir reinar en Essos, si fuera Danerys Targaryen su historia no sería recordada si quiera por los bufones.

- Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo tu sobrina, estamos en guerra.


	21. Catelyn (IV)

Catelyn dormía plácidamente en su cama, esos días en la Fortaleza Roja le habían ayudado a sentirse mejor por las pérdidas de Robb. Todas las mañanas, tras levantarse y vestirse de negro con excepción de su corona plateada con tres zafiros, desayunaba un gran desayuno e iba al Gran Septo de Baelor para informarse de los tratados entre el Septón Supremo y la Sabia Superior y rezar a los Siete por sus pérdidas: Madre, padre, Sansa, Rickon, Lysa, Robb pensaba Catelyn cada vez que rezaba. Salía del septo a la hora del armuerzo, volvía a la Fortaleza Roja a comer con Donella Hornwood- que estaba prisionera en sus aposentos por lo que hizo su hijo que en paz descanse- y a continuación iba a visitar al Gran Maestre Pycelle, que estaba a unos pocos días de morir- cosa normal en una persona con algo más de noventa años-. Después de su visita al maestre, iba a ver al ayudante de Pycelle para que le comunicara sobre si había llegado alguna carta. Después, hacía tareas varias hasta el momento de cenar con su tío Brynden, que le hablaba de la política de los Siete Reinos y luego se dormía repitiendo la lista de las personas a las que había perdido.

Pero cuando Catelyn se despertó aquella mañana era distinto, desayuno poco y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro quitando de ese lugar a Lord Reed y, por tanto, su poder de reinar- poder al que Catelyn tenía derecho en ausencia de su esposo por Real Decreto-. Catelyn no le había interesado nada que no fuera su dolor hasta ese día, ese día su nieto volvía con la princesa viuda a Desembarco del Rey escoltados por un par de caballeros de la casa Frey. En los momentos antes de la llegada del heredero, Catelyn estaba intentando no temblar en el Trono. De repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entró Lady Perha con una cuerda en su mano izquierda, cuyo extremo se encontraba atado a las muñecas de Margaery Tyrel, mientras la mano derecha cogía la del pequeño Eddard, que avanzaba muy despacio hasta que vio a su abuela.

- ¡Aguela!- gritó Eddard corriendo hasta ella.

A mitad de camino el pequeño tropezó y empezó a llorar. Catelyn corrió a coger por el pequeño y lo cogió en brazos.

- ¡He aquí al príncipe Eddard de la casa Stark!- exclamó Catelyn ante toda la corte con su nieto en brazos- ¡Heredero de su difunto padre el príncipe Robb y, por tanto, de mi esposo el rey Eddard de la casa Stark, el primero de su nombre!

Ese día fue muy especial, la princesa Margaery fue apresada en sus dormitorios igual que Donella Manderly. Catelyn dejó a su nieto con sus niñeras esa noche cuando fue a cenar con su tío Brynden.

- Cat, ¿has oído hablar de la última noticia de Lady Shella?- preguntó Brynden.

- No- negó Catelyn-. ¿Acaso ha enfermado de nuevo?

Lady Shella era una mujer muy anciana y enfermaba a menudo, las gentes temían ya que ella no tenía herederos y a su muerte varias personas podrían reclamar Harrenhal.

- No- negó Brynden-. Pero la última enfermedad la dejó débil y el maestre le dijo que un simple constipado podría matarla.

- ¿Esa es la noticia?

- No, la noticia es que ha decidido quién la sucederá.

- ¿Quién?- quiso saber Catelyn.

- Tú- respondió Brynden.

- ¿Yo?

Brynden afirmó. Harrenhal era una gran fortaleza que muchas casas habían poseído y que muchas otras habían ansiado debido a su importancia. La muerte de Lady Shella terminaría con los Whent y al parecer Lady Shella había decidido que un descendiente de una Whent- la madre de Catelyn-, la sucediera en ese poder.

- ¿Por qué yo y no Edmure o los hijos de Lysa?- preguntó Catelyn-. Yo soy la última en la línea de sucesión de Aguasdulces.

- Porque eres la reina- dijo Brynden-, y cuando mueras tus títulos pasaran a tu nieto, el futuro rey. Lo que Lady Shella quiere es convertir Harrenhal en una propiedad del rey independiente de ningún señor. Eres su llave a conseguir la gloria de Harrenhal.

Catelyn de quedó pensando: Si Robb hubiera vivido, le hubiera nombrado príncipe de Harrenhal.

- Tú nieto tendrá más poder que el ningún rey ha tenido- dijo Brynden Tully-. El reino, Harrenhal y el Valle a sus pies, sin ningún vasallo intermedio que pueda traicionarle.

Catelyn se imaginó una versión más adulta de su nieto en el Trono de Hierro con la corona de Eddard basada en la corona de los Reyes del Norte con una mujer de su edad con un vestido azul y gran parecido a Lysa a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando el Maestre Leo- primo de Mance Tyrell y ayudante de Pycelle- entró.

- Alteza, ser, disculpad las molestias pero tengo una noticia de gran importancia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Catelyn.

- El Gran Maestre Pycelle ha muerto.


	22. Shireen (IV)

Lady Shireen Arryn descansaba en un sillón en las habiación designada para ella con su hija en brazos. Habían llegado a la capital del reino hacía dos jornadas pero Shireen seguía cansada de haber tenido que ir a galope desde Puertas de la Luna hasta Desembarco del Rey. Aunque en verdad Shireen siempre estaba fatigada desde que dió a luz a Visenya...

Llamaron a la puerta de Lady Shireen. Tras dar Shireen su permiso desde dentro de sus aposentos, una mujer entró mientras Shireen ponía a su bebé en una cuna. La mujer en cuestión era una mujer con un vestido anaranjado de tez pálida y pelo plateado con algunas arrugas en los ojos y en la frente.

- Disculpe las molestias Lady Arryn- dijo la mujer-. Solo venía daros mis respetos a vos y a Lady Visenya antes de irme de la capital.

- ¿Quién sois vos?- quiso saber Lady Shireen.

- Lady Donella Hornwood- reconoció la anciana.

La anciana a continuación hizo una reverencia ante Lady Shireen y ante su hija.

- Es un honor haber conocido a la futura reina de los Siete Reinos antes de marcharme de la capital para siempre- afirmó Lady Hornwood.

- ¿Abandonais Desembarco del Rey?- preguntó Shireen.

A Shireen le estrañaba que el rey Eddard accediera a dejar marcharse de la capital a la madre del que había sido el esposo y la mano negra tras Myrcella Lannister.

- Al parecer al ceder a que me encerraran y al haber muerto mi hijo, el rey no me considera una amenaza y me ha mandado a Puerto Blanco con mis parientes además de, por supuesto, quitarme el cargo de Consejera de Leyes.

Lady Hornwood se fue y dejó sola a Lady Shireen.

Hay un asiento libre en el Consejo Privado, me vendría bien tener cerca a Edric pensaba Lady Shireen.

Esa noche comenzó su plan durante la cena con los reyes. En la mesa se encontraban solo el rey, la reina, Shireen y Perha Frey.

- Alteza- dijo Shireen-, me ha contado Lady Hornwood que no tenéis Consejero de Leyes...

- Así es, se le quitó el cargo a Lady Hornwood y se la hizo partir esta tarde a Puerto Blanco- afirmó el rey.

- A mi primo Edric siempre le interesaron mucho las leyes- dejó caer Shireen-, y curiosamente pasará por Desembarco del Rey camino a Rosby para la boda del Frey de Rosby.

El rey no dijo nada, aunque sin duda había entendido la indirecta. Poco más tarde, en lo que llegaba los postres la reina se levantó.

- Señoras, mi esposo, tendo algo que anunciar que guardaba para la cena- informó Catelyn.

- He sido nombrada por Lady Whent su heredera y por tanto me complace anunciar que soy la futura Señora de Harrenhal.

Perfecto pensó Shireen. La prosperidad de Harrenhal no le vendrá nada mal a mi pequeña Visenya.

Los días se sucedieron felices para Shireen: Por si no fuera poco con la noticia de Harrenhal, llegó la noticia a oídos del Gran Maestre de que Lord Olyvar había enfermado gravemente de unas fiebres- lo que no era raro teniendo en cuenta su sangre Rosby-. Aunque la boda entre Lord Olyvar y Lady Falyse quedó anulada, Edric envió un cuervo diciendo que continuaría su marcha igualmente, seguramente para verle morir y estar en Rosby en el momento de proclamarse señores de Rosby.

También había sabido de la falta de poder de los Tyrell en la corte, quiénes habían intentado obtener el control sobre el príncipe y no lo habían conseguido.

Por fin había ganado la partida, por fin tenía influencia en el Valle y en la capital, por fin sería una gran señora.


	23. Eddard (VI)

Ned caminaba por las criptas de Invernalia en busca de la tumba de su padre, más cuando fue allí no encontró nada, Eddard probó a aproximarse a la tumba destinada a Brandon y sus hermanos ya difuntos, pero también estaba vacía.

- No busques tanto las cosas irresolubles, Eddard- dijo una voz grave.

Ned se giró y encontró cara a cara con su difunto padre con su blasón plateado en el pecho.

- Padre...

- Hijo- contestó Rickard-. O tal vez debería llamaros Alteza.

- Hice lo mejor para los Siete Reinos- contestó Eddard.

- Pero no para el Norte- replicó Lord Rickard-. Dejaste el Norte en manos de un niño de catorce años.

- Deje Invernalia a manos del mejor de mis hijos, en el mejor Stark. Invernalia es más fuerte ahora que cuando tu eras Lord Stark- afirmó Eddard.

Lord Rickard dejó de mirar a Ned para mirar más allá, Ned se giró para ver que veía y se encontró con Rickon. El rey intentó abrazar a su difunto hijo pero desapareció.

- Padre- dijo la voz de Robb detrás de él-, osegurate mi hijo sea mejor rey de lo que lo hubiera sido yo.

Eddard Stark se giró a ver a su hijo, pero en su lugar se encontraba Sansa con un vestido largo de color gris con una corona sencilla de oro blanco.

- Sansa.

- Padre- dijo Sansa-, no hagas caso a lo que te digan. Fuiste un buen señor para Invernalia y un buen padre, pero el momento de ocupar esos puestos acabó. Ahora eres el rey de los Siete Reinos, protege al reino y a mis sobrinos.

- Ned- dijo la voz de Brandon a su espalda.

Eddard se giró una vez más para ver a sus hermanos, Brandon y Benjen, mirándole sonrientes.

- Siempre debiste ser tú, Ned- afirmó Brandon.

- ¡Que tierno!- dijo sarcásticamente una voz de mujer que Eddard conocía demasiado bien.

Eddard avanzó unos metros y se giró a la derecha para ver a la reina Cersei riéndose como una loca desde el Trono de Hierro.

- ¿Qué os dije, Alteza?- preguntó la Lannister entre risas-. El Trono de Hierro es un trono muy pesado, Lord Stark, si no eres cuidadoso a sentarte la espadas te cortarán y si no eres cuidadoso al decidir el pueblo te cortará el cuello. Te queda poco Lord Eddard...

- ¡Déjale en paz!- exclamó una potente voz.

Ned se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rey Robert sentado en el Trono de Hierro con Lyanna a su veras.

- Ned, acabaste siendo el rey- dijo Robert-. Tú debiste reinar desde el principio…

- Pero para reinar tuve quitarle el trono a…

- A una cría de león y al imbécil de mi hermano Staniss- interrumpió Robert-. Da gracias, Ned. Si el pomposo de Renly y el oportunista Meñique no hubieran intervenido estarías aquí acompañado de tu esposa y tus hijos. Si hubiera sabido lo de ese bastardo… te abría nombrado a ti heredero, Ned. Pero te queda poco.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ned.

- Eres un rey del otoño- dijo Lyanna-. Una vez más, se acerca el Invierno, Ned.

- Es el momento, Ned- apuntó Robert-. El momento de que arregles las cosas, el rey otoñal cae y con el Invierno llega un nuevo reinado. Cuando caí con el verano deje el trono en manos de Leones, no lo dejes tú en manos de las Flores.

Eddard Stark se levantó de su cama con el corazón agitado. Ese sueño le había hecho pensar tal vez debería hacerle caso…

Ese día, horas más tarde, Eddard se encontraba en el Gran Septo de Baelor esperando a la Sabia Suprema, confiaba en que ella, que era una mujer de suma confianza para Catelyn y, por tanto, la mejor para tener eso en aquellos momentos.

- Disculpe, Alteza- dijo la Sabia Superior vestida de sedas rojas con bordes de oro al entrar en la sala dónde esperaba Eddard-. Desde que el Septón Supremo ha aceptado la existencia de las Sabias como orden religiosa, Perha Frey ha estado muy interesada en convertirse en una de las siervas de la Vieja y hemos estado hablando de que templo le correspondería mejor.

- ¿Lady Perha va a ingresar en las Sabias?- preguntó Eddard.

- Hay muchas jóvenes que vienen a mí pidiendo huir de sus prometidos, muchas solo son cuidadas y trabajan como criadas durante un tiempo, pero otras se quedan con nosotras como futuras sabias- contestó la Sabia Suprema-. Pero dejemos eso a un lado y decidme qué queréis vos.

- Quiero que custodiéis mi testamento- informó Eddard.

- El deber de una sabia es saber, no custodiar- recordó la sierva de la Fe-. Si queréis que guarde vuestro testamento tendré que saber que pone e informar a la Sabia de las Tormentas, que por supuesto guardará el secreto.

Ned se preguntó si eso sería lo correcto, tal vez… pero… A esas alturas daba igual lo correcto, solo importaba el futuro del pequeño Eddard.

- En mi testamento doy una serie de cinco herederos al trono en orden al que les correspondería reinar y una serie de cuatro regentes- comunicó Eddard.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Mis herederos son: Primero Eddard, segundo Arya y sus descendientes, tercero Tommen, cuarto Grendel y Zara Nieve y quinto mi esposa.

- ¿Por qué esos bastardos?- preguntó la Sabia Superior.

- Son dos bastardos que tuvo mi hijo Jon con una salvaje, viven con su madre en el Agasajo- confesó Eddard.

Eddard sabía desde hace años de la existencia de esos bastardos, Eddard se había ofrecido a llevarlos a la corte y afirmar que eran bastardos suyos o de Robb, pero Jon se había negado a dejar a sus hijos a merced de la corte. Jon solo había permitido que un maestro de armas y una septa fueran allí para educar a sus hijos. De hecho Grendel, que tenía nueve años, entraría en la Guardia de la Noche en su décimo día del nombre.

Ned también sabía de los bastardos de Robb: Shireen Piedra- hija de Robb y Lady Mya-, Rodrick Pike- hijo de Lady Asha-, y Robin Mares- hijo bastardo de la criadora Lady Ermensande Hayford-.

- Y, ¿cuáles son vuestros regentes?

- En caso de que reinaran mis nietos, ocuparían la regencia mi esposa, seguida de mi hijo, seguida de mi hijo, seguido de Tommen Lannister, seguido de ser Brynden Tully, seguido de ser Howland Reed.

La Sabia miró a Eddard con una mirada de intriga y luego continuó hablando:

- Todos los secretos vuestros serán guardados por nosotras, Alteza.

Esa misma tarde la princesa Margaery hizo llamar a Lord Eddard a sus aposentos. Que querrá esa mujer pensaba Eddard mientras avanzaba. Cuando llegó a la puerta de sus aposentos había allí una conocida que no era la princesa.

- Cuanto tiempo, Alteza- dijo sarcásticamente la Sabia Superior de pie ofreciéndole una copa a Eddard.

Eddard cogió la copa y le dio un sorbo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- quisó saber Eddard-. ¿Acaso la viuda de mi hijo tiene vocación religiosa?

- No, Alteza- contestó la religiosa mientras señalaba a un sillón en una esquina con una inconsciente Margaery Tyrell-. No estoy aquí como la Sabia Superior, si no como la Madre de Dragones, la heredera del Dragón que soy.

Eddard no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: cuando tuvo oportunidad cayó de rodillas. Entonces cayó: Danerys Targaryen, la que había fundado órdenes en Poniente y más allá del Mar Angosto como la Sabia Superior, no había muerto. Seguía viva tal y como afirmaban los meerenos.

- Moriste- dijo Ned.

- No, Lord Eddard- confirmó Danerys resaltando el Lord-. No moría, viví para vengarme: por su puesto la caída de los Tyrell solo es un juego hasta que nazcan los leoncitos que hay en el vientre de vuestra hija, ese será el principio de mi verdadera venganza. Pero las siete casas que le disteis la espalda a mi padre caeréis, una de mis sabias os intentó avisar, pero no la hicisteis caso, debisteis de correr sin parar más allá del fin del mundo, Lord Eddard, debisteis haber huido cuando pudisteis…


	24. Catelyn (V)

La Reina Regente Catelyn se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro con la corona que le había regalado Lady Mina- la hermana de Lord Tyrell y la suegra de Edmure- cuando se acabó la guerra puesta en su cabeza y la espada Hielo sobre sus piernas. Ante ella se hallaba la Princesa Margaery, su pariente el Gran Maestre Leo y Lady Olenna- que había iniciado su partida a Desembarco del Rey cuando Lady Frey había apresado a su nieta-. Toda la corte contemplaba a la gloriosa Catelyn, sin hablar del pequeño e inconsciente rey sentado en el suelo a unos metros del trono jugando con juguetes de madera.

- Princesa Margaery- comenzó Catelyn-, se os acusa a vos y vuestra casa de confabular contra nuestro amado rey Eddard, fallecido desde hace dos semanas a causa de un veneno que vos le disteis. ¿Cómo os declaraís?

- Alteza- dijo la princesa Margaery-. Yo no envenené al rey, yo me desmallé poco después de tomar un aperitivo, cuando me desperté el rey estaba muerto sobre el suelo de mis aposentos.

Insultos como mentirosa y casquivana sonaban desde los balcones. La Tyrell iba a pagar por su delito contra Ned le gustase o no.

- Vuestra escusa es indemostrable- apuntó Ser Brynden-. Sobre todo después de que quisierais huir a Altojardín con vuestro hijo después de la muerte del príncipe Robb.

Catelyn lo tenía claro, iba a apuntar su sentencia.

- Yo, la Reina Regente Catelyn de la Casa Tully, reina viuda del rey Eddard I y reina regente, en nombre del rey Eddard, el segundo de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, os condeno princesa Margaery Tyrell a ser ejecutada inmediatamente. Lady Olenna se os considera una de los conspiradores y permaneceréis en las celdas negras sin comida ni agua el tiempo que me parezca oportuno…

- ¡No engañéis al pueblo, mi reina!- exclamó Lady Olenna-. Me condenas a morir de hambre y sed en la oscuridad.

- Yo no he dicho que tengáis que estar viva en el momento que os saqué de allí- apuntó Lady Catelyn mientras miraba que su absorto nieto seguía con sus juguetes-. Gran Maestre Leo, se os condena a viajar al Muro y jurar los votos a la Hermandad de la Noche, hasta entonceis permaneceréis en las celdas del primer nivel para poder asegurarme de vuestra salud. También haré llamar a todos los Tyrell a Desembarco del Rey y serán condenados de forma rápida antes de que ningún pariente que lleve un ejército por la retaguardia pueda atacarnos.

Catelyn cogió la espada de ancestral de los Stark y le lanzó a Lady Shireen- que representaba a su primo como Consejero de Leyes mientras este llegaba desde Bastión de Tormentas- una mirada para que se llevara al pequeño rey. Margaery se intentaba mover y desprenderse de las pesadas cadenas, pero antes de que pudiera hui Catelyn alzó la espada y exclamó:

- ¡Esta es por Ned!

La espada revanó el cuello de Margaery, Catelyn se dio la vuelta para no mirar el cuerpo y la cabeza de la que había sido la princesa viuda.

- ¡Dadle el cuerpo a las Hermanas Silenciosas y enviadlo a Invernalia!- ordenó Catelyn a su consejo antes de salir por la puerta.

Acaba de llegar el cuerpo de Robb, acaba de partir el cuerpo de Eddard y ahora la asesina de reyes irá tras ellos… algún día yo también tendré que partir a las criptas de Invernalia, y detrás de mí irán Bran y Arya…

Catelyn avanzaba camino a la pajarera dónde los Grandes Maestres cuidaban de los cuervos. Ahora que le Gran Maestre estaba detenido y el cónclave no se ponía de acuerdo sobre el sucesor, Catelyn no permitía que nadie excepto ella revisara las cartas llegaron a los Siete Reinos. Al entrar vio un cuervo blanco lo que significaba- si se descartaba al cuervo blanco de la Sabia Superior- que había llegado el invierno. Catelyn se apresuró a reunir al Consejo Privado.

El Consejo Privado de Catelyn no era el de Eddard: Lord Reed había sido destutido por ser Brynden Tully, el puesto de ser Brynden había pasado a ser ocupado por Lord Theon Greyjoy- que ya se dirigía a la capital-, el puesto de Lady Hoornwood ahora pertenecía a Edric Baratheon- que llegaría en un par de jornadas a la capital para lo boda de su cuñado, y que había nombrado a Lady Arryn su representante-, Bran- que se dirigía por tierra custodiando a Lord Artys- había sido nombrado consejero, ser Barristan se le había destituido de Lord Comandante convirtiéndose en soldado raso y había sido sucedido por ser Marlon Manderly, y solo Tommen- ausente por tiempo indefinido debido al embarazo de cinco meses de Arya- y Varys conservaban sus antiguos puestos.

- Mis señores, un cuervo de la Ciudadela ha llegado, por fin ha venido el Invierno- manifestó Catelyn-. Hemos tenido doce años de otoño y, por suerte, hemos tenido tiempo de aprovisionarnos.

- De poco servirán las previsiones si en tiempos de guerra nuestra reina se enemista con nuestros aliados y hace matar a sus hijas y sus madres- comentó Varys.

- La enemistad contra los Tyrell no importa- dijo Catelyn-. He llamado a Lady Blackbar, nacida Tyrell, vendrá a Desembarco del Rey y su esposo será nombrado señor de Altojardín y Guardián del Sur.

- Buen plan- comentó ser Brynden-, pero Lady Blackbar es viuda.

- Por ello vos, tío, os casaréis con ella y seréis señor de Altojardín.

- No pienso casarme- dijo ser Brynden.

- Elige tío: o con Lady Blackbar o con la hija de Edmure, pero tú te casas si no quieres acompañar a Lady Olenna- replicó Catelyn-. Además, no eres mi único pariente que se va a casar.

- ¿Ha pactado alguna otra boda sin consultar al Consejo, Alteza?- preguntó Varys.

- Sí- afirmó sabiendo que esto heriría al consejo-. Como guardia custodio que soy de mi sobrino Lord Artys, Señor de Rocadragón y Los Dedos, con Lady Westerling- comunicó Catelyn.


	25. Myrcella (IV)

Myrcella descansaba en sus aposentos en Lanza del Sol mientras esperaba ser recibida por la princesa Arianne Martell. La princesa de Dorne tenía pensado declararle la guerra abierta a los Stark pero Myrcella sabía que la princesa esperaba que la hija del rey Robert cumpliera su parte del trato: legitimar a todos los descendientes del príncipe Oberyn- que se desposaría con su amante, también legitimada- y elegir entre los varones solteros de la casa Martell- que eran todos niños-, un marido.

Mientras Myrcela descansaba tumbada sobre la cama, un hombre entró tras llamar a la puerta. Myrcella sabía de quién se trataba: el príncipe Oberyn de Dorne se encontraba ante su reina.

- Alteza- saludó el príncipe.

- ¿Qué se os antoja, príncipe Oberyn?- quisó saber Myrcella- ¿Ha comenzado ya la ceremonia?

- No, alteza- dijo Oberyn-. Venía a interesarme por a quién habéis elegido como futuro marido.

- Supongo, que a vos os interesa que eligiera a vuestro hijo o a vuestro nieto- replicó Myrcella intentando parecer una mujer intrigante.

- Suponeis bien- afirmó Oberyn.

- Y vos suponéis mal si pensáis que voy a desposar una serpiente pudiendo desposar al hijo de la princesa Arianne.

- Mors es un bebé- recordó la Víbora Roja.

- Como vuestro hijo Doran.

- Pero mi nieto Oberyn…

- Es hijo de un bastardo- interrumpió la reina.

- Pero cuando legitiméis a mi hija…

- Vuestro nieto seguirá siendo un Arena- recordó Myrcella-. Me casaré con el príncipe Mors. Pero no temáis, si lo que queréis es un puesto para vos, estoy segura de que vuestra sobrina estará encantada de que forméis parte de mi Consejo Privado como Consejero de Rumores.

El príncipe Oberyn esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y que hay de mi nieto?- preguntó la Víbora Roja.

- Bueno- dijo la reina-, todos los señores de los Siete Reinos que juraran lealtad a los Stark y que no se arrepintieran antes de que me sentara en el Trono de Hierro serán desposeídos de sus tierras. Entonces eligiréis que tierras queréis y vuestro yerno podrá decidir con qué nombre fundara su propia casa.

El galante príncipe de Dorne se arrodilló ante a la reina antes de salir de la habitación.

Poco después una joven criada entró al cuarto de Myrcella:

- Mi señora la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Myrcella salió y, con la cabeza alta, atravesó los pasillos de Lanza del Sol hasta llegar al salón principal. En el trono de la sala se sentaba la princesa de Dorne con su heredera sentada en el pequeño trono menor destinado al cónyuge del príncipe gobernante. También vio entre la multitud al príncipe Oberyn con toda su progenie y los otros hijos de la princesa.

Al entrar en la sala todos se reverenciaron menos Arianne Martell y su hija. Mycyrcella observaba la sala llena de señores y caballeros y estandartes de varias casas, incluida la de los Stark- eso preocupaba a Myrcella-. Al llegar frente a la princesa esta se levantó e hizo una reverencia junto con su hija.

- Alteza- dijo Arianne-. Yo, Arianne Nymerios Martell, la única princesa gobernante de Dorne, señora de Lanza del Sol y cabeza de mi casa, os juro lealtad a vos por los Siete Dioses.

Varios caballeros se alzaron para tirar los estandartes de los Stark colocar los de Myrcella. La guerra había comenzado.


	26. Catelyn (VI)

Catelyn se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro como la Regente que era, ante ella tres cadáveres Olenna Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell y Mance Tyrell. No muy detrás de los cadáveres estaba Lord Garlan Tyrell, señor de Altojardín tras la muerte de su padre por sed en las celdas negras. La Sabia Superior se hallaba detrás de Catelyn, ambas protegidas por la Guardia Real.

- Lord Garlan- decía Catelyn- rendíos e iros a vuestros hijos varones al Muro. Vuestras hijas serán perdonadas e ingresaran en las sabias a la vez que vuestra esposa es enviada a Qarth, junto a Gloria Colina. Vuestros parientes varones, incluidos septones y maestres, están en los barcos esperando a que entréis para llegar al Muro, ni siquiera el Archimaestre Gormon ha podido escapar de mi poder. Vuestros parientes, Tarly, Redwyne y Hightower, os han traicionado. Olene Bulwer incluso fue desposada antes de ayer a mi tío y se ha convertido en Lady Tully. Rendiós y renunciar a todas vuestras tierras.

- Alteza- dijo Lady Leonette- ¿Qué será de mis tierras?

- Serán anexionadas a las tierras de los otros Fossoway.

- ¿Y con Altojardín?- preguntó ser Garlan.

- Le serán concedidas a mi tío, ser Brynden, Mano- respondió la reina.

- Acepto- se adelantó la esposa de Garlan Tyrell.

- No- negó el señor de Altojardín.

Catelyn chasqueó los dedos y ser Barristan se adelantó y le dio su espada a Catelyn. Dos caballeros de la Guardia Real sujetaron al sureño, Catelyn se adelantó, y lo decapitó.

- Sabia Superior, llévese a las niñas a su templo dentro del Gran Septo de Baelor- ordenó Catelyn-. Ser Barristan, llévese a los niños al barco.

- Alteza, dejad que me lleve a los pequeños al destierro, solo tienen tres años- suplicó Lady Leonette.

- Si nuestro rey tiene tres años, no entiendo por qué no pueden tenerlos dos hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche- contestó Catelyn.

La reina salió de allí, tenía qué visitar al nuevo Gran Maestre: el Gran Maestre Elia, hijo bastardo de un septón del septo de Antigua según los informadores de Varys. Cuando llegó a la pajarera, el heptagenario miró a la reina con cara de preocupación. .

- Alteza- saludó el Gran Maestre agitado.

- Gran Maestre, ¿ha pasado algo?

- Dorne- se limitó a decir el Gran Maestre mientras temblaba.

- ¿Se ha decidido por Myrcella?- preguntó Catelyn preocupada.

El Gran Maestre afirmó, aún temblando. .

- La Mano os busca.

Sabía que me ocultabas algo. Catelyn corrió todo lo que le dejaba su pesado vestido de invierno. Al llegar a la Torre de la Mano, Catelyn corrió hacia los aposentos de su tío. Le encontró con una lágrima rebalándole por la mejilla.

- Catelyn- dijo al verla-, tienes que saberlo.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Catelyn nerviosa.

- Desmera… la esposa de Edmure… era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa después de la muerte de su tío Lord Mance… aunque tuviera que llevarse con ella a quién fuera…

Catelyn ató cabos: Sabía la madre de Desmera, Mina Redwyne, era hermana de Lord Tyrell, y por ello le había concedido a los Redwyne el perdón del rey y les había recordado que uno de sus hijos estaba en la Guardia Real. Pero a Desmera eso no le bastaba…

- ¿Edmure?

- Y la niña, el niño ha sobrevivido porqué la septa se encontraba con él y corrió en busca de ayuda con el pequeño Edd en brazos. No la detuvieron a tiempo- afirmó Brynden-, pero no acaba ahí ya que si recuerdas Tommen estaba por las Tierras de los Ríos. Al parecer Desmera conocía a un mercenario que la ayudo… la Sabia Superior a ordenado a la sabia que aconsejaba a Desmera que vuelva…

- ¿Tommen ha muerto?- preguntó Catelyn - ¿Y qué pasa con Arya?

- Como su hijo no ha nacido se la ha nombrado señora de Fuerte Túmulo y se la ha atado a la cama después de intentar saltar por una ventana.

Catelyn notaba como le pesaban los hombros, pero el peso era tanto que empezaba a convertirse en algo peor:

- ¡Me las pagarán!- exclamó Catelyn.

- ¡Que me traigan a Desmera, a su madre, a su consejera, a su hermano y a su sobrinos! ¡Los quiero a todos en mis cámaras de tortura! ¡Esto es la guerra!


	27. Epílogo

Aquella noche el pequeño Theon Greyjoy- hijo y heredero de Lord Theon- se despertó asutado y sin saber a quién recurrir, su padre había partido a Desembarco del Rey con sus hermanos Aeron y Maron y le habían dejado junto a su hermano más pequeño en Pyke. Tampoco tenía a su hermana Alyssane, que se hallaba en Torreón Harlaw al cuidado de su abuela en lo que la tía de Theon, Asha, se reunía con el tío de su padre, Lord Rocrik para entregarle sus barcos y espadas.

El ruido que oía desde fuera parecía una batalla, Theon no supo que hacer más que quedarse quieto rogando al Dios Ahogado que no se lo llevara. Entonces, un caballero entró con una armadura cubriéndole el cuerpo y el rostro. Theon se echó hacia atrás, pero el caballeroo le cogió del brazo le arrastro hasta el salón principal. En él se hallaba una mesa presidida por Lady Asha Harlaw.

Theon reconocía las otras personas sentadas en el extremo de esa larga mesa casi vacía: su abuela y su primo se sentaban a los lados de su tía, al lado de su abuela se hallaba la hermana de Theon, pupila de Lady Asha.

- Mi pequeño Theon- decía su tía-. Siéntate al lado de tu primo y come.

El heredero de las Islas del Hierro obedeció y sentó. Vio unas uvas suculentas frente a su asiento y empezó a saborearlas.

- Siento decirte Theon que tu hermano se cayó por la ventana de su cuarto- dijo Asha antes de catar el vino de su copa.

- Harlon solo tiene cuatro años- respondió tímidamente Theon-. Nunca le dejan solo.

- La verdad es que tuve que matar a la nodriza antes de tirar a tu hermano por la ventana- confesó la señora del Torreón Harlaw.

Theon dejó de tomar las uvas y miró a su tía asustado, con la misma parálisis debida al pánico que hace un rato.

- Pero que no nos deprima eso- ordenó Lady Asha-. Al fin y al cabo me complace informar de la boda celebrada hace unas horas entre Rodric Greyjoy, hijo mío y de Robb Stark y Rey de las Islas del Hierro y el Norte, y tu hermana Alyssane.

- El norte es de los príncipes Brandon y Arya, y las Islas del Hierro son de mi padre- dijo tembloroso Theon.

- Mi hermanito no está- dijo Asha-, y su heredero ha sido envenenado.

Theon no entendía eso, él era el heredero. Pero el niño murió antes de poder entenderlo.

Si os ha gustado esta historia y queréis saber lo que pasa a continuación os espero en Jugada de Reinas. Dónde visitaremos el muro, y veremos lo que se mueve por las Islas del Hierro.


End file.
